The Haunted and the Heartless
by TohruMitsuki
Summary: When mikan is forced 2 move 2 a new town without her best friend she feels like her life is over.Not only her new house is creepy but something seems 2b lurking in the shaddows.and with a suspicious Ruka keeping secrets Mikan isnt sure she wants 2 know.
1. New Beginings

_What a challenge this fanfic will be I just realized right now but, I am determined to get through this without melting my brain .So I hope you all would be so kind to review and thank you all for reading __**"The Haunted and the Heartless"**__ Enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not owned by me_

_Warning: {The following characters- namely Natsume and Luka- personalities may be different than usual but not totally so no OOC comments because you have been previously warned thank you}_

* * *

Chapter 1_(New Beginnings)_

I sat in the passenger's seat, next to my mother, looking out of the window, as the wind blew in my face and the cheesy 70's music played in the background of the car. I let out a soft sigh for the last time. We where almost there; what would be the point of pouting about it now?

I turned to look inside the side rearview mirror and found my annoying little brother Youichi finally conked out on the seat, exhausted over the many "Are we there yet?" questions. My dog and cat on the very back seat of the car curled up in a ball together sleeping. My mother, or Yuka as I liked to call her, was totally oblivious to my pain of being here while she hummed along to the music while tapping her index finger on the steering wheel.

Our car made a left turn and then slowed as the old minivan made it's adjustment from the concrete to the pavement of the drive way. Yuka cut off the engine and flashed me a dimwitted smile which I returned with a sarcastic one. Just because I came here with her didn't mean I was going to be nice about it. Not that it mattered, because no one was capable of diminishing her happy go lucky mood.

Even now she enthusiastically through her seatbelt off and jumped out the car almost in one solid motion. "Ok kids welcome to your new home in Drake, North Dakota!" She drew out the end of the word Dakota while clapping her hands and doing a little hop like you only see in those annoying chick-flicks. My brother woke up in a startle, from all the noise, and joined me with a groaned. I realized after we lazily rolled out of the car that I wasn't the only one who wasn't thrilled about coming here. Heck I bet our pets trudging along with us didn't even want to be here with us. "So" my mother said oblivious to our lack of enthusiasm "What do you think doesn't it have character?"

I looked up at the house I was about to consider my new home, for the first time. Well it was no paradise I can tell you that the house was completely covered with green moss. (Undoubtedly growing into the piping which will probably burst someday making our house a life sizes ocean.) The shudders, which I realized were supposed to be black, were a faded pasty gray instead. The supposed to be white house was just like the shudder colors faded into a disgusting mucus display. Even the windows, if you looked closely, were cracked in various places but had tape on the inside. I guess someone was trying to make it look better with no success.

But to answer Yuka's question truthfully, without hurting her feelings, would take an awful lot of effort. Luckily I didn't have to give her the painful reality because Youichi took care of it with simply two words "it's ugly." Yes like I said simple and completely and utterly blunt yet Yuka still managed to remain unhurt to every word we said. I trudged over to the trunk and began to empty the van. "Youichi give me a hand here." I called. Youichi groaned and followed my example when emptying the small boxes and suit cases. All our big things wear sent ahead of us in one of those big moving vans so all we had were the little things packed away in our car.

Yuka lead the way from the side walk to the door step all the while marching to her own beat playing in her own childish head. As she jingled the keys dramatically I couldn't help but wish she just hurry it up and get it over with already, really it wasn't all that exciting. I looked over to see Yuka had her eyes closed probably, imagining herself in a grand palace. So I did the same, I closed my eyes but instead of imagining some fairytale land I consoled with myself. "Alright Mikan no matter what is behind that door you are to only look at the positive." I took my first step and lifted my eyes. I heard a gasp come from the direction of my mother and another groan from my brother. "Positive, positive, think positive." I told myself over and over again.

"Oh it's simply lovely, just lovely, don't you think so kids?!!!" Yuka gushed Youichi just rolled his eyes towards me (I guess it was my turn to answer) I murmured the words positive again before responding "Well its big." Was what I could manage but she didn't hear me anyway she was too busy dancing around in the hall way undoubtedly in Yuka land.

We unpacked most of the stuff we had on the first floor and moved ourselves to the second whom I found had two bathrooms and four bedrooms, one in the masters for Yuka and the other is in the hall way for my brother and me to share. We were told, by Yuka, to each pick a room as our own and unpack our stuff ourselves. I walked down the cold wooden floor in to the last door I saw. It was the farthest away from Yuka's and that meant more privacy for me.

I looked at the faded white painted door (the same color as the outside) and saw an old rusted sign hanging on the doorknob. I tried to make out what it said, but it was so rusted that all I could make out were three letters "K.E. .U." "Oh well." I thought to myself and through the broken sign to the floor. I turned the old dusty doorknob and pushed it open only to hear the loudest screech my ears had ever heard. I would have groaned if it had not been for that vow of positivity I had taken in the car. The floor was squeaky too to my delight but I was too distracted by the many cobwebs in almost every corner of the room to completely take notice of it. I pressed on moving my stuff in one by one. It was supper stuffy in the room and like the front house had a faded mucus color kind of paint.

After awhile the stuffiness in the room was giving me a headache, so much so that I couldn't take it anymore. I opened up the window only to see the whole screen had fallen completely out into the front yard along with me! I tried to regain my balance and pull myself in but it was almost like someone was pushing me out. Like a force or something was trying to throw me over board so I could plunge to my sudden death. I managed to untangle my feet from the yellow stained curtains which was making it more difficult to regain my balance while being careful not to panic. The last thing I needed was for my mom to hear me scream and go on a crazy rampage and call the fire department or something. Luckily there was a tree outside my window just close enough for me to grab the tree branch hanging off of it. It balanced me so I could use it to swing myself back into the house safely which it did. But in the process I ended up scrapping my arm on one of the trees limbs giving me a stinging bleeding arm.

"Ugh that is it!!" I screamed out loud to myself "How can I possibly be positive if only bad things keep happening to me? I hate this place, I hate that I'm here for crying out loud. I mean who would want to stay in such a gloomy old town anyway with _this_ god forsaken house?! And who wants to live in a town named after their ex-boyfriend? (not that I ever had one). Plus it's so cold up here why my mom has to pick the coldest state in America next to maybe Montana is beyond me. Speaking of which I wish I could go back there, Florida my home town I mean, it's everything unlike ,Drake North Dakota, it expresses one of the best seasons of the year almost all year around, summer. Nothing but sunny skies and out doorsy activities to keep you company.

I got up and went through some of my bags "I know I stuffed it somewhere in here." I dug through my messy luggage throwing almost everything on the floor until I finally found what I was looking for. I opened the band aid package and separated the white plastic from the sticky band aid part to put over my scrape. After that I went over to close the window shut. (no amount of stuffiness is worth me falling out again.)

When I walked over to the window seal I noticed on the side of the wood that there was a strange carving on it that read _N + S_ with a heart formed around it. Ok two word "Barf much?" I mean can't it be enough that I have to live in this ancient run down house now I have to deal with the thought of somebody sharing intimate moments together in _my_ bedroom. No doubt after they carved this sign of affection they made love ……talk about giving somebody goose bump. But how could anyone blame me, would you want to sleep in the same bed someone else _did it _in? Not exactly a turn on.

Sometime, like now, I wish I had picked Yukihara ~ I mean dad instead of Yuka ~ I mean mom. You see my mom and dad sort of got a divorce (yeah and almost every other kid's parents) and as my mom say the reason behind this is because he spends more time in his office than with his family and blah blah blah blah you know the drill. Anyway to be fare Yuka and Yukihara gave us kids a choice to either stay with dad in Florida or leave with mom to wherever she was going to go. And no brainer we picked mom, like hello would you wanna eat frozen dinners for the rest of your childhood because the only thing Yukihara can make is a bowl of cereal? Um I don't think so. Plus my brother picked my mom first and who knows what will happen, my mom isn't the most reliable parent in the world. She is so gullible d it's embarrassing, if Youichi told her to give him a raise on his allowance because the government made a new law about it she'd totally believe him. So for the safety of both Yuka and Youichi I am going to keep them in check. Beside my dad can handle himself, he's a business man after all he has to. But, if I knew we were coming to the coldest place ever in America I'd have gladly scoffed down those frozen peas and potatoes and told Yuka and Youichi see ya. Because all I know is Yuka said pack all the warm close you have and get in the car~ well ok maybe she didn't say it that way literally but you catch my drift right?

Anyway I emptied the last of my suit cases and made my bed, "Mikan!" I heard my little brother yell "mom said to come down and eat, she ordered Pizza!" "Tell her …" I yelled back "that I have a stomachache and I'm just going to take a shower and go to sleep Ok?" "Yeah sure let me eat alone with the crazy woman!" "YOUICHI!!!!" I heard Yuka yell at his response to me "I heard you young man." "Yeah whatever." was what I was pretty sure he said but I wasn't curtain because I was already asleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with the sound of an annoying beeping coming from my alarm clock on my night stand. I was drowsy as ever. When I got up to turn it off, I walked to the end of my bed and picked up the cloths I had laid out for myself the night before. My favorite pink fitted T and a black pair of skinnies with my pink and black converse boots. But when I picked the T-shirt up to put it on it had the most hideous thing I had ever seen on it. A big stain that read "YOU'RE DEAD" on the back in ugly huge red letters "Who could have done this?" I thought to myself "and to think I was going to were this today for my first day at school great!"

Today was my first day of school at Alice Academy in Drake North Dakota and I wasn't about to go to school; with a big sign on my back that reads you're dead. I' mean the last thing I need to be accused of is an assassin. I ran to the bathroom to try and rinse the stain off But when I got there, there was red all over the mirror that said "Leave or Die" in the same hand writing as the lettered shirt. there was only one person who could have done this. "YOUICHI!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but no answer "figures "I mumbled. I ran down the stairs into the damp feeling kitchen where Yuka drank a big cup of coffee. "Mom! Look what Youichi did to my favorite t-shirt." I held the damage up so she could see it "I didn't do anything." I turned around to see my little brat of a brother scoffing down a waffle off his plate that he drowned with syrup. "Then who else did it? That ugly cat of yours?" I yelled at him "How do you know it wasn't your ugly dog that did it and I haven't even seen that ugly shirt of yours before cow." He retorted back at me. That's when I knew he was lying. "Liar I wear this shirt every time there is a special occasion so saying that you've never seen it is just plain stupid; admit it."

"Tsk like I'd know what you wear every time you're having a special occasion besides everything you put on is ugly anyway." he said this after he'd drank the last bit of orange juice in his cup and got up to put the dishes in the sink. "MOM!!!!" I screamed frustrated at her for not stopping him. She had to believe me. "PUNISH HIM! MAKE HIM DO THE DISHES OR SOMETHING." "Okay, okay calm down Mikan you don't know for sure that your brother did it." I gave Yuka an indifferent look. "Alright, let me see the shirt Mikan. Before we do anything we need to see what we're working with maybe I can wash it out real quick before school." I handed Yuka the shirt to let her examine it. "You can't wash it out" I told her "its red die and I know it." Yuka took the shirt and held it up in front of the widow light as if she couldn't see what I was talking about. "Mikan I don't see anything." she looked at me questioningly. "Mom what are you talking about its bright as day and…." but when I looked at the shirt again the stain was gone. What could have happened was beyond but I knew there was a stain there a minute ago definitely. I wasn't crazy (at least I thought I wasn't.

"Mom I'm telling you there was a stain there even Youichi saw it didn't you Youichi?" "I saw nothing." was all he said then picked up his backpack and headed out the door. Man that kid even for a 12 year old was annoying. "Wait!" Yuka called after him in alarm "Youichi don't you want mommy to drive you up to school for the first day?" "I'd rather walk." was his answer and he was gone. Yuka let out a disappointed sigh then said "Now Mikan you don't want to be late, do you? Go upstairs and wash up and get dressed ok? "Fine." I muttered and went trudging back up the stairs when I remembered. "The bathroom mirror that's right!" I ran to the bathroom to see if the shaving cream was still there but it was gone too. Everything was spotless the way it looked the first time I'd seen it if you called that spotless. (Creepy…) Mikan hurry up your going to be late sweetie!" I heard Yuka call after me. "I guess I'll have to worry about what just happened later." I told myself " I need to focus on getting out of here.

I threw on my cloths(but a different shirt (Because who knows what might happen later at school if the stain comes back) and headed out the door. "Honey you sure you don't want me to drive you?" "I'm good mom I'll ride my bike it's only 5 blocks away." "But what if you get lost." she wanted to know "I'd seen the school on the way up here yesterday so I'll be fine, besides if I get lost I'll ask someone for directions ok? Seeya mom." and I was off.

* * *

I had absolutely no problem getting to school that morning. It was even closer than I had thought plus almost everyone was riding their own bikes so there was no embarrassment there. As soon as I pulled up and locked my bike chain to the bike rack someone came up behind me and tapped me on my shoulder. I found that this person was a boy. It didn't alarm me though. Random boys always walked up to you when you live in Florida especially if you're wearing a bikini (not that I was wearing one now it was way too cold for that.) this boy was about an inch or two taller than I was (which doesn't say a lot since I'm like 5.4. "Hi," was what he had said to me. "Um hi." I answered back out of politeness turning back to my bike. "You must be Mikan Sakura right?" Now this caught me off guard "um yeah." I said sort of cautiously, I wasn't sure if he had been stalking me or something (maybe he was the one who did that stuff this morning) I guess he sensed my discomfort because he said "Oh sorry the names Yuu, I'm the student council president, nice to meet you. I'm supposed to show you around here so you can get used to the school and stuff." he explained giving me a genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile back and say "oh um okay nice to meet you too." to which he get all red in the face.

He doesn't seem evil I didn't think; though who's to know what evil really looks like. But then again I highly doubted that the blond headed boy in glasses standing in front of me was diabolical. "So…can you show me to the registration office?" "Sure thing right this way." I swung my back pack onto my shoulder and began to follow Yuu as he led the way. We went around the huge part of the building where everyone else seemed to be entering and entered instead a smaller part; then we made a few right and left turns. The school was obviously huge and refurbished as I soon learned happened a few years ago since Yuu gave me a full lecture of the schools back ground as if I actually cared but I made sure to nod and to say yes and no in all the right places.

We then came to halt at the end of a narrow hallway just in the middle of Yuu's description of where the mint wall plaster in the hallway originated from~ to my dismay ~NOT. "Well here we are. Wow how time goes fast; Mrs. Carter the secretary in there will give you your class schedule but if you like I can still walk you to all you're classes just in case you know?" Yuu gave me a hopeful look which I returned to him with disappointment. (No way was I going to listen to him talk in between every class) "No I think I'll be fine but thanks anyway." I saw his face fall and then lift again when he said "well maybe you could sit together with me and my friends at lunch I mean I know how it is to be new and all so I thought that so that you won't feel intimidated when you hit the cafeteria….." he was yammering so in order to stop him I answered politely that I was going to think about it and I was grateful for his help then opened the door as quickly as I could manage to slide inside and away from him. Poor guy I hope he didn't see the anxiousness in my behavior. I didn't want him to think I was trying to get away from him. (Even if that was the case.)

Inside the office Mrs. Carter (I figured that's who she was since she was sitting at the desk that read "Secretary Mrs. Carter") Lifted up a folder for me without even looking up from her computer. "Um is this for me?" I asked dumbly;(since there was no one else to give it to in the room) still I didn't want to take something that wasn't meant for me. She seemed to be absorbed in whatever she was doing and had no time to deal with stupid, obvious questions. She just gave a distracted grunt and waved the folder up and down in my face for an answer.

I took the folder away from Mrs. Carter's hand and with the assistance of her waving hand, departed. As I walk back from which I had come and from which Yuu had escorted me, I opened the folder to take a look at my class schedule. My first class I read was of course home room teacher: Ms. Mathews. I wondered if she'd be one of those teachers that make you stand up in front of the class and introduce yourself (as if anybody cared who I was)

Luckily as I finally found my way into the class room I found just what type of teacher she was. The type that is too busy sleeping at her desk to pay any attention to the new girl or anyone else for that matter. In fact there was barely anybody (like where do they go during home room anyway?)The class went by pretty fast what with the kids that actually showed didn't have to do anything. I mostly spent my time looking through the folder, Mrs. Carter gave me, filling out the form I was to turn in at the end of the school day.

Once class was out I soon found out where everyone seemed to camp out at during home room. The bathrooms were flooded with people exiting like this was their regular hang out or something(to which it probably was) if you ask me I'd rather stay in the boring class then stand near bathroom stalls and a million chicks fixing there make up and eye liner, but whatever.

My next class was Literature with Mr. Narumi. Apparently he, from what I saw, was never on time since it was ten minutes into the class and there was no Mr. Narumi to be found. oh well I sat in the only empty seat I could find in the class room, next to bright eyed pink haired girl. She was, to my astonishment, the first to speak. "Hi you must e Mikan Sakura!!!" I gave her a puzzled look (how is it that everyone knew my name?) "How did you….?" "Everyone knows your name. I'm Anna by the way," She smiled brightly at me.

"Everyone knows?" I wanted to know (because anyway I looked at it, it seemed a little creepy) "Yep you're the new girl, you see Gakuen Alice hasn't had a new student since ever, so everybody was excited when they heard a new girl was coming, especially the guys." (Well that explains that Yuu kid) "Well isn't that nice." I said with obvious sarcasm , apparently this Anna girl was oblivious to it (kind of like Yuka) because she simply responded with a "yeah it is!!!" with excited stars in her eyes and then continued to yammer on about the hottest guys in the school, the best teachers, who you did and didn't hang out with and so on. I was half listening, but not to make you think that she was annoying or anything, she was actually much nicer to listen to than that student council kid. At least what she was talking about was remotely interesting and helpful. (At least the part about what you should and shouldn't eat in the cafeteria). No the reason I wasn't paying full attention to her was because someone was staring at me** HARD**.

I didn't look up right away for fear that this person (whoever they may be) would notice. You see the fact that someone was staring at me wasn't the reason why I was self-conscious (people have been staring at me all day due to the fact that I'm new) but the reason I was self-conscious was because this particular person wasn't just staring at me. No this mystery person was glaring at me. I felt a cold chill make the hair on neck.

"Hello class!!! and how are we this morning?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I jerked me head up to see an ecstatic teacher smiling down at his pupils. BIG MISTAKE in the process of eyeing this queer new teacher of mine I unfortunately came into contact with the glarer I had been so careful to avoid. The person was standing in the front of the class I realized now. I remained still in my seat wanting with all my might to turn away but couldn't. It was too late our eyes were already met. As if sewn together. The eyes of the glarer were a color of which I had never seen. Though to an average bystander they would have been considered plain old red, I knew better. Unlike a regular person I was woven together by force such as I could not control. The ruby red eyes were deeper than anything I had ever seen as if an empty whole was dug into it/ no not an empty whole but filled one. Yes, it was filled but with what? Hatred? But why would this person's eyes be sending hatred towards me?

I couldn't take looking at those loathing eyes any longer so I tried to overt them; but the force that was pulling us together was too strong. So instead I made my eyes focus on the face. It was a boy obviously there was no questioning in that his face too hard to be anything female. He wore his hair in a messy matter, it was black and sleek none the less though. He also looked to be around my age but had a since of ancientness to which matched his peculiar clothing, which was completely unexplainable. His entire being screamed irritation and that irritation was directed completely towards me.

"Mikan? Mikan? Mikan!!!?" "HUH? What is it?" I abruptly turned in my seat to face Anna on my left who apparently broke my trance. "You, you were totally spacing out there, what were you thinking about?" "That boy…." I whispered to her "What's his name?"

"Hmm?" Anna stared at me confusedly "What boy?" "The one standing in the corner next to Mr. Narumi's desk. What's his name and why is he standing up there? Are you allowed to do that or is he in trouble is that's why he's up there?" "I don't know what you're talking about?" said Anna trying to find the corner I was pointing at. I sighed in frustration, and why shouldn't I? It was completely obvious were this mystery boy stood. In fact I was looking at him at that very moment. I saw his face changed a bit as if it scrunched up an emotion other than anger…….oh I see it now, disgust. (This kid had some serious problems)

"Right there Anna." I pointed this time so she could finally follow what I was talking about but, to no avail. "Mikan" she said in a voice as if I were crazy "I don't see anything in that corner it's completely empty." I turned my head towards the corner to protest but when I looked the glarer guy was gone. Ok um weird much, first my T-shirt, my mirror and then an actual human being why was everything disappearing on me? Unless nothing was disappearing and I've been hallucinating this whole time. But never in my life have I ever hallucinated. (Unless you consider a five year old playing fairyland princess a hallucination.) but though I can look past what happened this morning there's no getting away from his eyes they were to real to be fake right? Unless hallucinations can trick you like that and I never knew about it. "Oh right sorry I was um just kidding around you know?" Anna, instead of rolling her eyes at me or muttering the word "freak" under her breath, surprised me by laughing (quietly of course) "oh Mikan you kidder. You scared me there for a moment I thought you were actually seeing something. Ha ha ha wow we're going to be such great friends!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Class ended soon after the bizarre event and we were dismissed. "Hey so Mikan will you?" I turned around to face Anna who had been chatting animatedly none stop ever since class ended. "I'm sorry what did you say?" she rolled her eyes at me "Man you are one distracted chick you know that? I said would you mind sitting at lunch with me?" "Oh um sure." was my simple reply. Anna squealed with excitement again "Oh this is great I get to be best buds with the new girl!!!" I couldn't help but smile because I knew that this pink haired girl's squeals will soon to become a common sound to my ears.

I found that the rest of the day was dragging on quite nicely without all of those weird interruptions. I even liked some of my teachers. When it came time for lunch I walked to my locker to put away my books. "Hey what's up?" I turned, to my surprise, and saw the last person I'd thought I'd see at the moment, "Oh Yuu.". I gave him a half hearted smile and closed my locker with a thud. "You said you'd eat lunch with me remember?" (no I remember saying I'd think about it.) "Um yeah sure ok." (I'll just have to apologize to Anna later.)

So there I went tagging along with Mr. Student council president as he led the way to the lunch room. We walked our way to the lunch line and (thanks to Anna's coaching) all I got was the salad and a dinner role; to which Yuu brought his own food, from home, but stood in line with me anyway. He took me to a table way in the back I noticed near a window and then said "Allow me to introduce everyone this is…." He pointed then to familiar face "Oh I know Mikan we have Home Lit. together. Hey Mikan!!!" the familiar face was Anna (well no need for an apology. Who knew?) "Hey Anna I said with a smile. She grinned right back but somehow it didn't seem like the grin was for me. "Well since you guys seem to already be acquainted…" Yuu then moved on to the person sitting across from Anna. Nonoko was her same she sorta looked like Anna in a way rosy cheeks, broad smile and bright eyes. The only difference was her long straight ocean blue hair in contrast to Anna's curly cotton candy locks.

she smiled at me in the same happy to be alive, carefree way that Anna did to which I tried to copy in return but failed miserably (guess happiness can't be copied) the next person Yuu introduced was a boy this time. His name was Koko "Like the chocolate." he had said as a joke. He was very skinny and lanky looking and had one of those "I'm so ready to crack a joke at anytime" faces, I liked him instantly. (Even a gloom like me needed a laugh here and there) Next to Koko was a very irritated girl called Sumire She sat facing away from Koko scowling and grumbling to herself while giving me a curt hello. " Oh don't mind Permy." Koko told me "she just realized how much she's in loves with me…." that's when Sumire pushed Koko off his chair and said in a sharp tone "I told you never to call me that" than started touching her obviously unnaturally curly hair. I smiled at everyone as nicely as I could and sat down next to Yuu (did I just imagine it or did Anna just scowl at me?)

I had gotten along well with everyone at the table, Koko especially. I almost spit my mineral water all over the table with the Manny jokes he kept telling; he even got Permy laughing a bit. (One day of school and I've already gotten into the habit of calling her by Koko's nickname. That's the power Koko for ya.) Though I did notice that every time Yuu started talking to me Anna would try to grab his attention away from me again, what was up with that?

It was in the middle of another one of Koko's hilarious jokes when I saw him. I stopped laughing in mid hysterics and sat shock still. There He was, the glarer guy standing in the entrance of the cafeteria, glaring at me with his blood red eyes. I felt a shiver go up my spine as our eyes connected the same way they did in the Home Lit classroom over an hour ago. Only this time he seemed a bit distracted. His eyes weren't fully focusing on me almost as if he was somewhere else at some different time. I felt someone poke me to my surprise and I jumped. "Hello earth to Mikan, is anybody home?" I heard Koko say teasingly to me. "What are you looking at?" there was a long pause before I had enough strength to tare my gaze away from the excruciating eyes that lay before me. "That boy" I said in a half present half distracted voice "who is he? Do you know who he is?" Everyone at the table turned to meet my gaze "I don't see anyone." I heard Nonoko say "Me neither." said a bitter Permy. "Oh hahaha she's just trying to scare us, right Mikan? She did this earlier in class and almost scared me half to death right Mikan? Mikan?" Anne looked at me hopefully (she probably wanted to make sure I was still sane)

"Sure yeah right….um I'm going to go ok? Catch up with you guys later." I got up without turning to look at anybody except the pair of red eyes glaring at me. He wanted me to follow him. "Should I?" I asked myself but I was already walking towards him by now. "Hold on Mikan how do you know he was asking you to come with him it's not as if he even gave you a hand gesture. My conscious was arguing with me. I looked at the boy just a few feet away from me. He turned around in the door way so his back was facing me than looked over his shoulder and gave me a head nod towards the exit. That was enough of an invitation for me. I picked up my step and began to stalk after him quickening my pace for he was moving quite fast.

He led me to one of the many exits of the school doors and I followed anxious to know where we were going. He was just about to open the door to outside when someone just happened to call my name. "Ms. Sakura!!!" I felt footsteps coming towards me. I turned to see my new teacher Mr. Narumi emerging towards me. "Oh" I said in surprise (never did I think a teacher would be the person I'd see at the moment.) "Hi Mr. Narumi." I said the last line a little too fast for it to seem casual, though Mr. Narumi didn't seem to notice. He was to busy staring at the exit door. Then he turned to me and smiled genuinely. "Yes Hello Ms. Sakura, are you enjoying your first day of school so far?" "Yes very much" I said this time in a more casual tone. "Well class is about to start don't you think you should get to the classroom?" My eyes widened slightly as I fished my brain for an answer. "Oh um…. I was uh….looking for my locker so that I could get my books out but, I got a little turned around." I side in relief for my quick thinking "that sounded at least a little convincing right?" I asked myself.

Apparently it did because he just said "Ah yes I guess it would seem a little confusing to you since your new. The school is fairly large isn't it? Well how about you tell me your locker number and I'll show you the way?" I murmured a thank you and fished a little piece of paper out of my pocket, with my locker number on it. I read the number 372 out loud for Mr. Narumi. He seemed as if he wasn't paying me any attention but stared behind me with narrow eyes and frowning (to which he was probably wondering why I was about to leave school grounds with a total stranger. Not that I knew myself) "Are you ok?" I asked bringing Mr. Narumi back to reality "Oh yes Ms. Sakura thank you I just thought………... never mind." then he began to smile again "Yes I know where Locker 372 is, follow me." "Um ok." I said meekly and tagged along beside him.

I turned to look over my shoulder hopping to get a chance to mouth at least a sorry to the boy standing a few steps behind me. But when I looked back he was gone.

_Wew thought I'd never get t_

* * *

Wew can't believe i got through that!!! Hope everyone liked the chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible. But school is sorta getting in my way so it might be hard. But hey at least winter break is coming soon maybe I'll update around then still no promises though. I wanted to make my chapters longer than my usual stories. So please review because if you do I'll probably have more energy to write!!! Thank you for reading and Happy holidays!!!!


	2. Confusion

_Chapter two!!! Let's get this story started!!! Please enjoy the next chapter of __**"The Haunted and the Heartless" **__and review please_

_Previously : I turned to look over my shoulder hoping to get a chance to mouth at least a sorry to the boy standing a few steps behind me. But when I looked back he was gone_.

_Disclaimer: never did and never will own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

Chapter #2 Confusion

I road home on my bike; with great speed that Afternoon. Even so it still seemed to take much longer to ride home than it did to ride to school. (This by the way makes absolutely no sense.)

I pulled up in the driveway just as Yuka's car was pulling out. She must have seen me coming because she stopped the car and rolled down the window. "Hey Honey!!! Youichi's already inside. How was school? Did you make new friends? Why of course you have, why on earth wouldn't you? You're just too loveable; but tell me wasn't it awesome?"

I just stood there blinking at her trying to figure out if I should just smile and say "yeah sure whatever you say." or just run for the door (I always got baffled when Yuka tried to talk to me as if she was my age). When she noticed I wasn't answering right away she literally screamed "Well don't hold back tell me everything."

I just stood there looking at her "Fine" she said with a pout (yes my mother, a grown adult, actually pouted) "How about just giving me a one word description please?" she pleaded with me with those big puppy brown eyes that I inherited and see everyday whenever I look into a mirror. (Why is it that that trick never works for me again?)

"It was different." Was all I would give her (technically it was true it was different) never will I ever actually give Yuka the satisfaction of knowing any detail of my life. Not that it mattered to Yuka because she made a simple word like different a bigger deal than it was.

"Oh!" she gushed "that is so wonderful! I just knew you'd have an outstanding day. People in America are so splendid aren't they?" (See what I mean?)

I didn't answer because I was afraid it would give her another opportunity to start rambling again.

Now I would like to take the time to explain what Yuka meant when she said "People in America are so splendid aren't they?" Well you see Yuka has always had some insane obsession with Americans for some odd reason I will never attempt to understand)

Yuka originally lived in Tokyo Japan where she was born and raised. Whereas, on the other hand Yukihara was born and raised in the city of New York America. (This would make me half Japanese and half American) Well somewhere along the lines my father flew to Japan for some business trip and met my mom. (Can you say love at first sight?)

Two months later they're getting married and moving to Florida. (Both apparently sick of the city) then came me and Youichi then the divorce and you know how the rest ended. -So much for love at first sight.

"Mikan? Mikan sweaty did you hear me?" Yuka asked me in what seemed to be a concerned voice. I brought my attention away from my thoughts and back to reality "sorry what did you say?" "I said there's some pizza left in the frig so just pull it out and heat it up k? I told your brother the same thing so you don't have to worry about a thing ok? Also there's a package left for you on the kitchen counter I hope you have fun with it." (Was there a hint of bitterness in her tone or was I just imagining it?)

"Um sure ok. Bye mom."

"Bye Honey!!!" and she drove off. Now I would have asked her where she was going but somehow I didn't care. I had more important thing s to worry about. I parked my bike in the garage and went through the door while it made a loud screeching noise (Man this house was going to get some getting used to). Walking in the house I hung up my coat in the closet and slid my shoes off in one solid motion. "Hey Ren!!!" I smiled at the golden mutt looking up at me while wagging his tail; this little guy seemed to be my only comfort since leaving Florida.

He gave me a little bark for a greeting and then trotted his way over into our living room. I soon followed behind him hoping to catch a little TV to get my mind off of the _glarer guy. _Unfortunately my brother was already occupying it by watching some boring special about Zombies. (Woooooow so much fun, NOT) Really that kid has always been amazed at silly things such as monsters and stuff. I mean the kid is thirteen and he still believes in the boogie man.

Anyway I decided to carry myself upstairs to my room and check my emails on my laptop. "Maybe my best friend Hotaru is on." I clicked up my email and scrolled down to see if there was anything new from her. "Nope nothing but spam"

I closed my email and instead decided to go to my Facebook page maybe she'd be on that. [A/N by the way I do not own Facebook or any other websites I might name, just this fanfic]

I logged on and click on my friendship box at the bottom. I knew Hotaru would be logged on. When was she not? I click on her name in the chat box and began with "Hey what's happening bestest friend forever!!!"

I waited a bit for a reply but nothing came. "Come on Hotaru I'm bored here, answer!" Pushing my seat back and creped my feet back down the stairs. It's best not to wait with an empty stomach.

I pulled out the pizza box and slid two slices onto a paper plate. (My mom didn't believe in using glass dishes unless it was absolutely necessary----(basically she just doesn't like washing dishes) While popping the pizza into the microwave oven I opened the frig and looked to see if we had anything to drink besides water to which we did, lemonade. I pulled out the pitcher and poured it into a plastic cup for myself when I heard the microwave ding. I picked up the plate, reached for a napkin and my cup while I retreated back to my room.

Setting the food on the desk I closed the door with a squeak and returned to my computer. Checking for a reply I realized she had already written back three times since my absence. Here's how the conversation went between us:

Mikan Sakura: Hey what's happening bestest friend forever!!!

Hotaru Imai: none of your business baka since you never called me when you got to your bloody new house

Hotaru Imai: hello is anybody there?

Hotaru Imai: Mikan if you don't answer me right now I'm clicking off and never speaking to you again.

Mikan Sakura: I'm sowwy Hotaru a lots been happening forgive me?

Hotaru Imai: ………….

Mikan Sakura: please?

Hotaru Imai: Fine. But tell me what's going on there I didn't waste my time worrying about you for nothing.

I couldn't help but smile to myself Hotaru, just couldn't help it. She was me friend/ scratch that/ my very best friend she was the closest thing to me and no doubt she would be worried about me.

Mikan Sakura: Hotaru you were worried about me? Lol

Hotaru Imai: shut it and tell me what your new house is like.

Mikan Sakura: well that depends do you want the positive or the negative?

Hotaru Imai: Both

Mikan Sakura: Well positives- its big negatives -just about everything else you could possibly imagine but, hey people say a home is just a place you sleep in right?

Hotaru Imai: Hmmm I guess.

Hotaru Imai: Anyway what's you school like?

My hand immediately began to reply when I stopped in mid sentence, erased it and stared at the screen. I was stuck. What was I suppose to say? Should I answer it in the same way I did Yuka? No, Hotaru would know even if she couldn't see my face that something was off. (For some reason everybody knew -excluding Yuka- when I was lying, especially Hotaru) But telling her that school was different wasn't exactly a lie because it was. (Different I mean) but if I write _that_ she'll only ask me what was so different about it and then I'd have to answer. Well maybe I should tell her about my weird encounter with um.....glarer guy. I mean maybe she'd give me some good advice like "don't be paranoid" or "you were probably just seeing things." But if this was what she was going to say to me did I really need to tell her? I mean I could tell myself that right; right? Ugh this is confusing; why do I even care so much in the first place? Just write something already Mikan and stop stalling!

Mikan Sakura: oh it's pretty good I guess

Hotaru Imai: I guess? What's that suppose to mean? A little more detail Mikan.

Mikan Sakura: Oh you know the kids were nice, the teachers mild the cafeteria food tolerable and my classes well as exciting as classes get.

Hotaru Imai: Hmmm and your sure that's it? You didn't meet anybody with um…..potential?

I knew what she meant. It was the question she would always ask me when I was back at home, in Florida, and it amazed me that she was still asking me this stupid question now. (Especially when I had way more important things to worry about; like who's that glarer guy anyway?)

Mikan Sakura: NO!

Hotaru Imai: Mikan.

Mikan Sakura: WHAT?

Hotaru Imai: Come on, you have to get a boyfriend at some point.

Yeah because apparently if I don't date someone the world will cease to exist and it will be entirely my fault, (Not) What I don't get is why people need to date, it's not like you're going to get married any time soon anyway, right? Of course I didn't mention this to Hotaru though instead I answered with a simple.

Mikan Sakura: whatever

Hotaru Imai: Mikan people date because they want experience with the opposite sex something you'd know if you'd stop being so finicky and just go out with someone. How do you expect to get married if you don't date?

Mikan Sakura: Just so you know I'm rolling my eyes.

Really as much as I love Hotaru I can't stand it when we get on the subject of dating. I don't know why she even wants me to. (Date that is) I mean I get why _she_ does, Hotaru has always had a boyfriend. Even in our first grade class picture she was leaning over kissing cute Garry in the front row. But for me who has never once in her life kissed a boy let alone wanted to, I really could care less. I guess in Hotaru's words I am a little "Finicky" but I see that as a good thing. Shouldn't people think enough of themselves to wait for that perfect someone to come along rather than dating the first guy that rounds the block? I tried asking Hotaru this on many occasions but all I got in reply was. "Mikan if you keep living like this you're going to end up an old lady with ten cats and no friends and when you do don't blame me."

Hotaru Imai: I'm serious Mikan. Tell me what boys you met today? There has to be somebody there that didn't already have a girlfriend

(I would have liked to have pointed out, to her that even if a guy there wasn't already taken he probably wouldn't have asked me out anyway….but whatever.)

Mikan Sakura: Well I did sit next to two guys at lunch today.

Hotaru Imai: Ooooh really what were there names?

So I told her about Yuu and Koko at the lunch table and how they probably be taken soon anyway so not to get her hopes up.

Hotaru Imai: That wouldn't happen if you'd just hit on one of them already.

Mikan Sakura: How about we drop this subject and forget all about this. What's with you anyway Hotaru? You seemed to be fixed on this more than usual.

Hotaru Imai: ………………..

Mikan Sakura: Hello?

Mikan Sakura: Helloooooo?

Great now I'm the one being held up.

Hotaru Imai: Hey Mikan I've gotta go.

I looked at the clock on my dresser, it was 7:30

Mikan Sakura: Date?

Hotaru Imai: Yep

Mikan Sakura: figures

Hotaru Imai: what do you mean figures?

Mikan Sakura: never mind just go have fun

Hotaru Imai: gladly talk to you tomorrow?

Mikan Sakura: yeah tomorrow.

I logged off after that and closed my laptop. "Huh Hotaru is really something …..And it's a school night too." I scooted out of my chair and made my way down stairs back into the kitchen to refill my cup of lemonade. Then suddenly I remembered something, turning my way towards the counter to find a brown package laying on it.

I swiftly I tore the brown wrapping paper off letting it fall to the ground. I could already tell what it was by the flat rectangular shape. A sketch book!! Now I know what you're thinking you're like "A sketch book?" But this isn't just any sketch book it's one of those really fancy ones you know the ones that professionals use. That can fit in a hand bag and stuff and they look just……well cool!

I had been wanting one for a while now because for the longest time I've loved to draw. I actually want to become an artist and have my art work like hanging from art galleries for everyone to admire. Of course my mom didn't quite get it. She sees drawing as a sort of hobby if you will. Like it's something to pass the time but not something someone should want as a successful career. Her exact words were "Honey art can't possibly take you anywhere when you get older, you need to find a solid job such as therapy….like me!!!" (Yes if you can believe it or not my mom's a therapist. This by the way is really ironic since she, if you ask me, needs the therapy.) But no one asked me did they since apparently no one agrees with me on her advice giving especially since my mom is so busy during the day that she's raking calls all the time. But that's beyond the point what matters is that Yukahara gets it. He's always encouraged me about my artistic skills. Giving me art classes buying me all the right material, but never has he ever gotten me a real professional sketch book! Well until now! (No wonder mom looked a little peeved when she left she must have known from the size of the package what it was I mean I've talked about it enough for her to recognize it)

I found there was a card hanging off of it so I opened it and pulled the card out. It read.

Dear Mikan Honey,

Hope you enjoy this little gift and create a master piece as beautiful as you are!

Love Daddy!

I smiled even though the letter was corny it meant a lot to me.

Setting the card back in the box I remembered something……Youichi!!! "Yes!" I screamed in my head excitedly. I grabbed my new sketch book, tucked it behind my back and ran towards the living room. There I found my annoying little brother still lounging in front of the TV screen with his stupid cat Kyoko curled up beside him. "Oh this was going to be good!!"

"Oh Youichi?!" I sang-song "guess what I got that you didn't?"

When he didn't answer I went on singing anyway. "Dad sent me a present and didn't get you anything na na na na na na …hahaha" I saw him roll his eyes but I knew this was eating away at him.

"Get out of the way ugly cow you blocking the screen."

"Oh you're just jealous because I got something and you didn't."

"Yeah sure I am, now can you move?"

Really this kid was such a kill joy can't he just act mad when I want him to?

"Well Youichi? Don't you want to know what I got?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me anyway."

I held out my new state of the art, professional sketch pad. "Tadah!!!!"

"Great." he said with mock enthusiasm "Now can you move? I'm trying to play the new video game dad sent me today."

"Wait a minute New Video Game? You mean to say dad just sent you that today?"

"Yep and I would be playing it if someone would get out the way so if you please…"

"NO FAIR I THOUGHT DAD LOVED ME MORE!!!"

"Well sorry to disappoint cow face, now get out the living room!!"

"YOU DON'T OWN THE HOUSE YOUICHI IT'S THE LIVING ROOM AND AS FAR AS I'M CONSERNED I'M STILL LIVIN!!!!"

Well I guess somewhere through our fight Kyoko, the stupid cat, got irritated lying next to Youichi. And she hissed at me. (Yeah I know talk about rude) I really can't stand that cat. Though she can't really stand me either. The only one she can tolerate is Youichi.(and my mom but only because Yuka's like her land lord) No matter how nice I am, no matter how much I try and pat and feed this stupid cat she just hates me and I could care less. Besides I'm a dog person anyway.

So I carried myself and my gift up the stairs with as much pride as I could manage but whatever. I didn't have time to associate with immature children I had a drawing to create.

"I give up!" I threw the pad on to the floor with a bang. "Mikan Mom said to stop yelling at yourself and go to bed it's already 9:30." yelled Youichi annoyingly up the stairs "Fine!" I said with no patience to fight on the fact that a 16 year old girl should be able to stay up past the early hour of 9:30; But whatever.

I clicked off my light without even thinking to change out of my school cloths. I was too irritated from the whole day to care.

* * *

That morning I awoke with the worst headache possibly known to man. I felt as if I didn't even fall asleep that night. (Weird much?) I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes trying to get the morning blur out of them. When that attempt failed, I decided to crawl my lazy butt out of my bed and do some jumping jacks that usually got the blood flowing.

I braced my little toes for the cold wooden floor awaiting me; when instead I felt something pasty. "Paper? news paper maybe." I rubbed my eyes some more and finally got the perfect 20/20 vision I was so graciously blessed with. I looked down now suspicious of what it was I could be standing on.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I screamed so loud I'm not surprised if the neighbors heard it. To my utter astonishment there happened to be tons and tons of drawings on the ground. But not just any drawings either but_my _drawings, I knew because of the style of it. (All artists by the way have their one style of drawing painting etc. no artist style is exactly the same. my movements with my pencil for example are very sketchy like but swift if you know what I mean.) The pictures were scattered all across my bed room starting with the big pile on my twin sized bed.

"Who the heck did this?" I asked in vain since I myself knew that it had to be me. Who else could it have been? But what puzzled me the most is the fact that I had never seen these pictures once a day in my life until now.

They were all dark when I looked at them, eerie looking but so real as if the scene could almost jump out at you. (By far the best drawings I had ever done.) I peered at the one under my right foot it was just a picture of an all black place but with mist running through it. The one next to it was identical but this time with a small figure in the distance.

I followed the trail of pictures around the room each one getting closed to the figure in the distance. Soon I was able to make out that the figure was a person. I kept going through the drawings eager to get to the end so I could see who this mysterious person was. As I almost got to the last of this odd collection I found that the weird person was starting to look as if it were turning around. The outlining of the person I saw was somewhat familiar, I knew in an instant who this mystery someone was but didn't want to believe it

"No …..No way is it him why would I draw him?" As I was in deep thought I was startled by a soft and unfamiliar meow. I looked up from the paper I was so intently looking at to find that a little mangy cat, Kyoko, was sitting on my window sill liking her paws (the meow was unfamiliar because she's usually hissing at me). "What are you doing in here?" I said with more puzzlement than anger. Never has that cat ever willingly come into a room with me present in it unless it was absolutely necessary; so why now?

Kyoko meowed again and I suddenly drew my attention to what she happened to be sitting on the last drawing! I got up dropped the other drawing I had been leaning over to look at and stood in front of the window sill. After shooing Kyoko away with much effort (Really that cat is evil she nearly sliced my hand off.) I picked up the piece of paper to examine it.

For some reason to which I can't explain my heart was beating really loud. Almost as loud as I had screamed a few minutes ago. The reason my heart almost exploded was because my intuition had been right the picture was exactly as I had expect. There drawn on the page, as clear as day, was of no doubt a guy. But not just any guy either but……..glarer guy.

" What could this mean?" I said to myself as I walked through the doors of my high school. "How is it possible for me to have drawn a guy I had just only met like what ........twice with that much detail. I can barely recall a place (like my old house in Florida) I have seen a hundred times let alone draw it." I sighed "But the real question is where did those pictures come from I don't remember drawing them. But if not me who did? I guess it could have been the weird person who put red die on my T-shirt the other day. But come on now who could pull off something as much as drawing pictures identical to my drawing style.

"Plus who would waste their time? Even Youichi wouldn't be that stupid. Then if no one else did it the only person left to do it is me. But I don't remember drawing anything last night. As far as I'm concerned I couldn't even draw a tree correctly at that time. I guess I could have been sleep walking when I did it but what type of twisted version of sleep walking is that? I mean who's ever heard o sleep drawing? Going down to your ex-boyfriend's house and shooting him and his parents, in your sleep maybe, but never once has anybody ever heard of sleep drawing. But then again even if there was such a thing no one would care enough about it to put it on the news like the ex-boyfriend shooting thing."

It was somewhere around my contemplating that I wasn't paying attention and ran into something hard. "Ow." I said when I felt the hard floor come in contact with my butt. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay?!" a masculine voice sounded from above me. I mumbled an "I'm fine" and rubbed the back of my head carefully. I then looked down at the books I'd once been carrying and saw that they were now scattered everywhere on the tile like floor.

"Oh my bad" said the same voice in surprise realization. "Sorry, here let me get that for you." He bent down to help gather my belongings. "No it was my fault I wasn't paying any attention." "No really I……." He trailed off from his unfinished apology and stared down at one of my papers in his hand. "Now what's this?" He held up the page into the dim hallway light. It covered his face. "No way…." He whispered lowering the page to look at me- or should I say glower. "Did you draw this?" he demanded. He held up the piece of paper to my face so I could see it. He was showing me _the picture_, the one that was under Kyoko that morning. "Yes." I said with confidence – what can I say? Even if the picture did creep me out a bit I still was proud to have been the one to have drawn it- (it was the best work I've ever done after all)

I don't know what I expected from the guy standing in front of me looking utterly confused. Maybe I thought he was just astonished by my artistic abilities or that he was trying to find words to compliment my art work. It wouldn't have been the first time someone stopped me just to tell me how good I was at drawing. (Yes that's how good I am and no I'm not being conceited because it's really true) But I didn't think he would say to me…. "There is no way that_ you _are capable of drawing this." I think it was the way this guy said the word "you" that really pissed me off. Who was this boy? Who did he think he was and why did I suddenly have the urge to punch him? (That's wired I'm usually a nonviolent person…..usually --- maybe I was just cranky from last night) Anyway all I knew was that I wanted to tell that kid off.

Too bad I never got the chance. Before I gathered my shocked thoughts to answer him, one of his friends called his name. (To which, by the way, I was too angry to catch.) He turned around abruptly, shoving the picture back into my hand and back tracked the way he had just come. He waved eagerly at his friends who had just called him, giving them a hi-five as a greeting, but still looking at me, intently from the corner of his eye.

I gathered my things realizing that through my previous daze, that morning that I had walked pasted my locker. I turned around making sure to pay attention where I was going this time (No need to run into any more wired students unnecessarily)

Just as I was beginning to leave I heard someone calling me from behind. I kept walking. No way was I stopping again I'd be late for class plus I wasn't sure I wanted to be confronted by anyone else today. Too bad my efforts were wasted as soon as I was about to walk away I was ambushed by Anna. "Hey Mikan didn't you hear me calling you?" "No." I lied. "Oh well I was." her voice was puzzled, probably thrown off by my tone of voice. I realized I should calm down no need to be mad at Anna, not like she was behind any of the crazy stuff happening to me. I turned to smile at her. "Sorry about that, what is it?"

"What is it?! YOU WERE TALKING TO RUKA NOGI!!!!!" she looked like she was in hysterics. "Um ok." I didn't know what she was talking about but once when I was sitting in one of Yuka's therapy sessions- it was take your daughter to work day or something- I heard that smiling and nodding was the best way to deal with hysteria. "You're like the luckiest girl alive!" she screamed. I started to duck my head now trying to decide whether to pretend I didn't know her or just up and runaway. (I don't like to draw attention to myself) "Um can you keep it down maybe Anna, I don't want people to stare." But this only made her louder. "Stare….. Are you blind? Everybody 's already staring at you anyhow." she was right everyone _was_ staring, _**now**_. (So much for not drawing attention)

"So what did he say?" I looked up at her, Anna was about two or three inches taller than I was. "What did who say?" "Ruka Nogi!" she seemed to sound a little impatient now. "And Ruka Nogi is who?" "Ugh!!" Anna groaned rolling her eyes as if a new comer like me was supposed to know these things. "Ruka Nogi, the guy you were just talking to, luscious blond hair gorgeous blue eyes, **the** hottest and most popular boy in school ring a bell?"

"Oh him." I said "Yeah him." she answered "So what where you two talking about." she pressed. "Nothing, I just accidentally ran into him and he was helping me pick my stuff." "Oh." she said sounding disappointed, then hope sprung in her eyes "But, he looked like he was talking to you about a piece of paper you had dropped." I stared at her; she made me wonder how much everyone had heard of my little exchange with _Ruka Nogi_. Then I wondered if I should even tell her anything. I decided against it no need to tell her all of my business. (Besides I'm still confused about the whole thing myself.) In a way Anna sort of reminded me of Yuka and if she's anything like her than I knew anything I said would somehow turn into gossip.( But I also knew that if I didn't give her an answer she'd bug me till no end.)

So I decided to go with half truths. "He was looking at a drawing I drew." that wasn't a lie. "YOU CAN DRAW?" She said this as if I told her I could breathe fire out my mouth. "Just a little." I said modestly. "OOOOOOHHH LET ME SEE!!!!" She yelled excitedly. Desperate to make her shut up and stop causing a commotion, I reopened the locker I just closed and pulled out one of my old sketch books.( I usually carry my art work with me) Being careful not to show her the drawing I drew last night. - For some reason I didn't want her to see it; I don't know why I just didn't. I tucked the glarer guy drawing in a folder, quick enough for her not to see me do it and flipped to a random drawing to show her. "Here, this is the one he was looking at" I lied as she reached for it. I watch her from the corner of my eye as she quickly turned the next page scanning through it. "Wow this is amazing." I heard her say with admiration. She handed it back to me. "I wish I could draw like this, you're really good." "Thanks" I mumbled taking it back and shoving it back in my locker.

I slammed my locker door and began to stalk quickly down the hallway. Not that it mattered since she kept up with my stride easily anyway. "So tell me what where his exact words when he spoke to you?" I realized now that Anna was NOT going to let this go until she got all the details. "Look Anna class is about to start and I'd like to be on time so…." "Oh come on Mikan can't you just skip home room? Everyone else does." "I'm not everyone else!" I said a little too sharply. I saw her look taken back for a moment and felt bad so I said in a softer more controlled voice "Hey I'll tell you later in Lit class ok?" "Sure" she said seeming to forget my past behavior as quickly as she'd seen it. "Ok see you in Lit then Mikan!" She waved as she began to walk, I noticed towards the girls' restroom. "See you." I waved back.

Home room went by boringly fast, but I past the time by doodling inside my note book. (I was prepared this time.) And to my utter luckiness Mr. Narumi was on time today for American lit. (Maybe he was off yesterday?) Anyway that prevented me from talking to Anna which meant I'd probably have to talk about it at lunch instead.

My guess was right as soon as my tray hit the lunch table Anne said "Hey guys guess who Mikan bumped into this morning!" "Oh, oh who?" asked Nonoko asked with just as much enthusiasm as her angelic friend; Permy simply rolled her eyes. "Ruka Nogi!!!!" I watch as I saw surprise run through Nonoko's even Permy's eyes. The boys did nothing but grown "Not him again." Koko groaned "What do you mean by that?" Anna asked defensively "Well if you girls aren't talking about cloths and makeup products it's about _Ruka Nogi"_ He said the name with utter disgust evident in his voice while shaking his head

"Oh is that so?" said Permy hotly. "Yeah it _is_so, all we ever hear all day is Nogi this and Nogi that from every girl in the freakin school, being a guy it gets annoying." "Excuse us for having taste in fine men."Permy retorted Koko just rolled his big brown eyes "Besides" She went on "It's not like we're as obsessed with him like Luna and her gang." "Excuse me who's Luna?" All attention to turned me; looking at me as if I was insane. "Only the most stuck up, shallowest, superficial, selfish, low life in the world." Said Yuu matter a factly. "Hmm." I said thoughtfully "We had a few of those in Florida too." "Huh well I doubt any of them were as bad as Luna here……speaking of the devil." Koko nodded his head to the right "there she is"

I turned my head towards the direction he nodded at to see a bleached blond headed girl striving to her lunch table with her "gang" so to speak. She looked like she was trying to strut on a high fashion runway from the looks of it. Her cronies, fallowing behind her as noticeable as the back ground singers of the 'Pussy cat dolls'. She was wearing a (no figure) cheerleaders outfit sitting at one of the bigger tables in the cafeteria surrounded by jocks, giggling (probably to some really lame joke) while flipping her hair. In conclusion she was one of those people I tried so hard to avoid. She sat down next to the boy I saw this morning, Ruka Nogi. (It totally figures he'd be a jock.) He had, like Anne had described, blond hair and blue eyes. He wore, now that I actually looked a sports jacket and a star winning smile as he laughed along at whatever joke was being told at the table.

He was, I realized hot like the girls had said. Someone that Hotaru would have had a heart attack over.(but not me) I was staring intently at him without his notice when suddenly he looked up at me. All traces of his previous smile gone. I expected to see him scowling at me like he did that morning but he did nothing of the sort. Instead he just look at me questioningly as if he had something he wanted to ask me but wasn't sure if he should or not. "Sickening isn't it?"An unfamiliar voice came from behind me. I turned my attention away from Ruka to see who it was. A new face was sitting across from me smiling happily. "Who….." I began "Oh Mikan this is Kitsuneme." Yuu answered quicker than I could ask. "He wasn't here yesterday." "Denise appointment." Kitsuneme explained, he grind at me warmly. I smiled back out of politeness. Kitsuneme looked exactly like Koko, if that was possible. He was skinny with sandy brown hair the same as Koko's they looked about the same heighted and were both grinning stupidly. The only difference that was evident enough for me to see was that Koko's eyes were wide and bright while Kitsuneme's were almost tinny slits I was surprised the kid could even see. "Are you guys….." "twins?" Koko and Kitsuneme finished for me and then laughed. "No we just look alike, but we get that a lot. "You might as well be twins" said Permy "you annoy me to death both the same." "Oh but we all know you love me more Perms." Koko said pulling his arm around her shoulder giving her a wink. Next thing you know Koko's laying head first on the floor with a red bruise on his face. Permy smiling triumphantly while everyone else at the table laughed in unison.

Everything seemed to not matter when I was with my new group of friends. The light conversation never ceased to lighten my mood and get my mind off of my own troubles. (And I've only been here for three days.) The rest of the day went by quickly and to my greatest relief and sorrow, glarer guy free. (For some reason deep down I knew I still wanted to see _him_. Why? that's beyond me) Confusion still stung in my mind when I got home that day and even when I went to sleep his penetrating glare never seemed to leave my thoughts.

* * *

Ok that took forever and I didn't even get to end it the way I wanted to. It almost seems like I didn't get anywhere but I understood later that this chapter was very necessary. I realized I was writing too much at the last minute also but was too lazy to edit it though. Just bare with me. It took me longer to update because of the many other papers I had to write for my PA English class. Anyway sorry for not updating when I said I would, I'll try a little harder next time to write the next chapter quicker. The next chapter will have much more of the _glarer guy _and I've already started on it. Please REVIEW THIS STORY. I can't know if anybody actually likes or dislikes it if no one tells me know. I try to avoid wasting my time unnecessarily if possible especially if I can spend it doing my other homework. Thanks for reading!!!!


	3. My Reality

_OK chapter 3! It took long enough right? But I'm trying to get to the real good parts of the story. As promised there will be much more of the Glarer guy in this story so get ready and enjoy the next chapter of The Haunted and the Heartless!_

_Previously: __Confusion still stung in my mind when I got home that day and even when I went to sleep his penetrating glare never seemed to leave my thoughts._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I do own this story. _

Chapter #3

My Reality

* * *

Normality took over my reality in a heartbeat. The fact that I no longer had any weird encounters with people proved that fact only visibly. Mentally I was anything but normal.

For the past two weeks absolutely nothing has happened and in a way I figure that's good, that it's healthy. So why is it that my mind always seemed to flicker to _his _menacing glare? Why is it that when I close my eyes at night and open them the next day I see _his_ face?

What is it about the way _he_ looked at me that makes me want to know more about _him_? That makes me look over my shoulder with the fear that _he_ might be there? All these questions with no answers, it doesn't help that I never saw _him_ again after the first day of school. No it didn't help at all. In fact I was beginning to think I imagined the whole thing, and why not? No one else had ever seen _him_. (Not even Anna, though she was sitting the same three feet away from _him_ as I was)

Maybe it was all just a dream, though if it was it was a pretty vivid one.

Somehow I couldn't bring myself to believe the possibility of it all being a figment of my imagination gone wild. _He_ was _too_ real, _too_… furious, I'd decided. I've never seen so much hostility for girl a guy never even met, never even spoken to.

"Ms. Sakura! Ms. Sakura if you have time to day dream then you can come up and do the problem on the board." I looked up at my trigonometry teacher with weary eyes as he woke me from my trance my mind had yet again brought me into. I stood ready to drag myself to the board, grumbling as I went.

The day went unnecessarily slow and to my greatest pleasure gym was my next class. To those of you who don't know, my coordination skills have never been at its best. To be more specific, I'm physically handicap. This is probably why I'd pick a sketch book over a basketball any day. But whatever, we weren't playing basketball today instead we were wavering more on the tennis side. (not that it mattered) I didn't do too badly either I think. I only hit myself two times with the racket and managed to only knock three people and the net down once in the process. (Pretty good compared to last week, if I do say so myself)

It wasn't all that bad because it turns out most of the kids (namely the ones that got hit last week) remembered my "physical abilities" and made sure not to strike the ball in my direction unless it was absolutely necessary.(thank god it was not.)

* * *

I took my time trying to get to my locker as the final bell rang. Maneuvering through the crowd of giants while, me, the little midget tried not to get stomped on. Being five/three is no joke. As I finished closing my locker after putting my books away I heard someone calling in my direction.

"Hey new girl in the blue hoodie!" I swung my head around to find two girls and a boy sitting next to each other in what looked to be a booth.

The boy, with brown hair much darker than my own, was sitting with one hand resting on the table while his other hand supported his head. He wore a look of utter boredom. His green eyes drifted ever so slightly into unconsciousness. The girl sitting closes to him had to have been his sister. Weather it was their similar features or the way she kept playfully hitting him to wake him up, it was just too obvious. The two where almost identical but it was evident that one was older than the other from the look of his mature eyes in contrast to the excitement in the young girl's.

The second girl the one who'd called out in my direction was a red head with glasses and braces. She wore a bright smile as she waved to me.

I of course looked around, stupidly, as if there was some other new girl around wearing a blue hoodie, not me, standing in the hallway. (Of course there wasn't, but I couldn't help myself) The red head rolled her eyes at me and dramatically gestured for me to come to her table. I hesitated but walked over anyway "uh hi." I said lamely

"Nice to meet you." She greeted "Would you like to sign up for our after school club?"

Before I could decline, the glasses girl held up a flyer and said "it's an art club; Alice Academy hasn't had one since like forever. We only need at least seven signatures for the principal to give us the ok. You don't have to show up we just want your signature to prove we have enough people interested. What do you say?"

I shrugged. What could it hurt? I grabbed the pen from her to scribble my messy signature down on the piece of paper when one of the flyers caught my attention so I stopped.

"Could I see that?" I pointed and the red head girl handed it to me. I looked over it a few times before asking "What will the club actually be doing?"

She smiled "Mostly real life drawing and painting…. that kind of thing. We actually have a real teacher that used to work at one of the art galleries in New York!" Her grin turned questioningly "interested?"

"Maybe." I admitted "I might just check it out."

"That's great!" the girl next to her cheered "Now we only need one more signature and we can have our club!"

"Yippy." said her brother with fake enthusiasm but neither girl seem to mind him.  
"I'm Maggie by the way." said the red head "and this is Amie and Jared." She pointed to the other two.

Amie smiled at me. Jared yawned. "Siblings." Amie said answering as if I asked the question.

"Obviously." Jarred mumbled, putting his head down on the table to sleep.

Amie elbowed him for what had to be the millionth time then laughed "Hi nice to meet you Mikan right?"

I smiled politely. Of course they'd know my name.

"What the heck is this?" A high piercing voice screeched.

I turned my head in the direction the voice came from.

Luna approached the booth. Her _"cronies"_ following behind her with their obvious bleached blond hair, overly glossed lips and a scary amount of mascara applied to their eyes. They kind of reminded me of the Barbie dolls me and Hotaru used to drown in the toilet for fun.

Luna strutted down the hallway, hands on her hips like she was a runway model in her cheerleaders outfit. Both Maggie and Amie made a faces of disgust as Luna stopped right in front of them. Her head up high like she was the goddess of the world (more like goddess of shallowness) "Luna." Maggie spat out her name with strained self control.

"Wannabe." Luna retorted back. (Oh brother, so typical)

She picked up one of the flyers with the tips of her fingers as if it was a snotty tissue. She was quiet for awhile as she read the piece of paper then broke into a fit of laughter. "Art club?" she mused "your having an art club?" Luna stopped to choke up another ear scorching laugh as her cronies joined in with her. "Really stupid" one of them agreed "Idiotic." said another. They all had different faces but their voices were too much alike. (It was like listening to Youichi's cat screeching just ten times worst)

"What do you want Luna?" Amie snapped. Some of the people in the hallway stopped to listen.

"Oh just making sure all the lame art booths are in order" Luna smiled smug while Maggie and Amie glared at her. It was quite apparent that there weren't any other art booths around or booths around period for that matter.

"What do you want?" Maggie asked this time. Her voice thin with impatiens as the words slid through her teeth. But Luna ignored her.

To my surprise she turned her attention to me "You're that new girl right?" she didn't wait for me to answer "You're not actually going to sign up for this dumb club thing are you?"

Again instead of letting me answer Maggie said "It's not dumb! And of course she is and don't try to convince her otherwise. She already said she would! Didn't you Mikan?" Maggie held up the pen expectantly as I hesitated. "Uh yeah." I mumbled before clamping my fingers around the writing utensils.

"Wait you're new around here right? So you must not know that involving yourself in loser activities" She pointed to one of the flyer "Will only make you a loser too."

I rolled my eyes, inwardly willing myself to point out "that even if I was a looser at least I wasn't a shallow materialistic ignorant Barbie doll like you?" But of course I said nothing; instead I leaned down and scribbled my messy signature onto the piece of paper.

"Huh pathetic! Just plain pathetic! You know when I first looked at you I just knew you were going to be a loser like the rest of these artistic freaks! Didn't I girls?" She asked, looking back to make sure her cheerleading friends were agreeing with her. "I knew just from her clothing that she were a loser, just by the look of her horrible fashion choice!" one of them said "Exactly!" agreed another. Luna looked pleased.

I looked down at my blue hoodie and worn grungy jeans that I threw on this morning. Back home in Florida I wouldn't be caught dead in this kind of "I could care less" get up. Especially with Hotaru around to spot me, she'd have my head on a stick before that happened. But of course my best friend is nowhere to be seen and being in the depressive state that I'm in '_I really could care less.' _

At that moment someone caught my attention an (obviously male) figure approached the table and as he got closer, I began to realize that I recognized him. The same boy I bumped into my second day of school. The one who got so unnecessarily angry that morning just because I confirmed that the drawing that he'd picked up was mine and that I'd drew it. (From memory if I might add.) The same boy that I have been, for two weeks trying to avoid with great avail up until now.

The same guy with the natural silky smooth blond hair (unlike Luna's) gorgeous ocean blue eyes and a star winning smile. Ruka Nogi.

Well that's my clue to leave. I pushed my bag-pack up my arm and squeezed it to my shoulder hoping to be able to get past him without notice. I don't even know why I was avoiding him. Any normal girl would be trying to get his attention, but not me. (Guess I'm not normal. What a surprise.)

"Hey girls….. Lu."He greeted (Ew he has a nick name for her?)

"Ruka what are you doing hear?" Luna demanded and not in a very nice way. (If I were anywhere as normal as she was I'd be trying to suck his lips off his face not yelling at him…..but ok anyway) He ignored her and instead he surprisingly turned to me. I half expected to receive an evil glower from him like he'd done before two weeks ago. For him to call me an outsider or yell something along the lines of what Luna was saying to me, you know about being a loser. (I mean he was a jock and we all know jocks and art go together like pickles and syrup.)

No instead he was smiling at me not in a creepy way but not in a "Hey nice to see you again" way either. "Hey" he said to me lightly though his gaze was intense, his eyes bore into mine as if he was searching for something. "You ok?" He asked as if he'd truly cared.

There was a long pause before I'd realized he was actually talking to me. "Uh I'm fine but they look like they need more help than me." I pointed to Maggie and Amie who looked like they were hyperventilating behind the booth.

He seemed to agree with me since he asked "You guys ok?" He wasn't looking at them though. His eyes were glued to my face still searching it. Maggie and Amie gave a shy nod and then giggled as he gave them a quick sideways glance before turning his attention back on my face. They blushed.

"Ruka I demand that you tell me why you're here" Luna spat

"Chill Lu you do realize that we're in America right? Students are free to roam their own school's hallways without persecution from cheerleaders," He grinned at his own joke but then answered her question anyway. "I'm here just like you to check out this cool art booth."

"Cool?" Luna screeched "Cool, what's so cool about Art club?" He ignored her again and turned back to me "Did you join?" I gave him the same are you talking to me look before giving him a curt nod.

"Cool!" was his short reply and then he turned to Maggie. "You got a pen?"

"Y..yy….y…y…..yyy" She began to get redder and redder as the seconds tick by and she still couldn't get out a coherent "yes" without almost fainting. If I hadn't been so utterly tired at the moment I probably would have found this whole scene funny. But I _was_ tired and watching Maggie was anything but humorous more on the irritating side actually.

So instead of standing by and waiting maybe hours for a little redhead glasses girl to get it together I decided to take the liberty of giving the hot jock the pen myself. "Here" I said impatiently as he reached out to take it. "Thanks." He said with the same perfect smile plastered on his face.

He then positioned the pen just right in his hand and with handwriting not much better than mine own scribbled his name on the little signup sheet, right under my name. "There we go, that should do it."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Luna lunged at Ruka, pulling on his arm as if restraining him would make the ink on the paper disappear. Ruka seemed completely unaware of her presence though. Instead for some creepy twisted reason he was still eyeing me like I was some new found species that he just happened to lay eyes upon. (What's his problem anyway?)He untangled himself from Luna's grip.

"Quit it Lu." (Maybe he did notice her)

"Why'd you sign up for this crap Ruka."

"Not crap."

"What?"

"I said it's not crap, right?" He turned to me as if my opinion mattered to him. Luna looked at me too; in fact everyone in the hall way was looking at me now. Splendid! (When did that happen?) "Yeah I guess you're right." I said lamely then tightened my bag strap on my shoulder.

"See she thinks it's cool."

Luna glared at me. (Great enemy number one.)

"But she's a looser!" One of the cheerleaders behind her shouted "Yeah!" said another (Great enemy number….what is it now nine? Nice just nice; anybody else you want to add to my hate list _Ruka_?)

I think this was my second cue to leave, why was I still standing here anyway? The only thing that seemed to be going here was my luck of being despised by angry blonde people. "I'm going home." I announced quietly then hightailed myself towards the nearest exit sign. And I would have made it too if it hadn't been for that meddling jock and his annoying long legs. That's right Ruka Nogi was following me. Are you confused because I sure am? "Hey wait up!" He called after me.

But waiting up was not on the top of my to do list, not that it mattered since his legs were so much longer than mine that he caught up with me in like two strides. I wanted to break out in a run but something told me that it wouldn't have made a difference. "Wait!" He said again but when I continued to stalk away he grabbed my arm and forced me into a halt. "What?" I asked exasperated I noticed that people were really getting a show out of this and like I said I hate attention. "What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk to you."

"No thanks." I twisted my right hand out of his grip and reached for the door. I was outside now and wishing this guy would quit calling after and following me.

"Why not?" He said still trailing behind.

"Because I have a ton of homework and I need to go home now!" He didn't look convinced.

"But this will only take a minute." He insisted. I wasn't listening I was trying to figure out if my bike could out run his long legs. (Not likely I've heard rumors about his speed on the football team.) Maybe if I'd run over his foot I'd get a head start. Now I was calculating the distance between me and my bike when he grabbed my wrist again "Would you quit it with the wrist thing." I spat while trying to break free from him. "No, not until you talk to me, it'll only take a minute. You can spare me that much can't you?" He sounded sarcastic as if he didn't really believe I had anything to do. (Arrogant bastard he probably thought that any girl alive would die to have him talking to them like this; and you know what the sad part is? They probably would. Ugh sick isn't it?)

"Fine." I said unwillingly as I looked at my wrist watch "you've got exactly one minute to tell me whatever it is you need to…..starting now!"

He smiled now and held out his hand. I didn't take it since the way he held it out made it seem like he was saying I lost. "Well for starters hi. My names Ruka Nogi and you of course must be the new girl Mikan Sakur…." I cut him off "53 seconds. Do you really think you should be wasting time with lame introductions? I was serious about the time limit."

"Ok, ok no greetings I just thought you should know who I am." (like I didn't already.)

"Why?"

"For future references." He says mysteriously with such a gorgeous look in his eyes that I almost forgot what I was doing and lost count. (Almost, I'm not that far gone.) I narrowed my eyes at him. "45 seconds." I said sharply. That sparkly smile of his widened.

"You've got quite a temper there don't cha?"

"Yep and it's just getting hotter and hotter by the seconds so if you don't mind could you speed it up? Like I said I have things to do and you only have 32 seconds now….. in counting."

"Alright, alright I'm hurrying." He ran his left hand through his hair and sighed. "This is going to be difficult to explain." He looked at me meaningfully. "25" I reminded him and I got the satisfaction of watching him cringe in annoyance as he tried to figure out whatever it was he wanted to say. We were getting close to 15 seconds when he finally spoke.

"I have something to say." (No, we were just standing in the freezing parking lot for the fun of it.)

"Right now would be a good time to spit it out, you've got 10 seconds."

"Well ok I really think you should….." But I cut him off deciding to be extra annoying and do a count down from nine to zero _out loud._

"Would you quit it?" He said exasperated "Nope." I smirked a bit before I hit 0 "and your time is up." My smirk turned into a triumphant grin while I unhooked my bike from the rail and jumped on to take off. (Look who lost now Blondie.)

"Wait!" He said again

"No I've waited long enough and so fare you've said absolutely nothing!" I started peddling now. And the rumors were right he was fast. He kept up with me easily without even breaking a sweat and I don't even think he was running or jogging but…. walking? (Do I really peddle that slow?)

"Your right." He inhaled slowly "The truth is I don't know how to explain this to you without totally freaking you out so… I'll just say this. He exhaled before saying quickly. "Watch your back."

That got me. I came to a halt now and looked at him. He wasn't exactly expecting my abrupt stop and ended up bolting past me before he realized he needed to back track a few steps to meet me and my bike.

He read me expression and said before I could ask "Because it's not safe."

I asked anyway "what are you talking about?"

He sighed like a henchman does in the movies when he doesn't want to do what his assignment requires. This confused me. Was he a henchman? Was Luna making him come after me to warn me to _"watch my back" _So I'll be ready when she and her cheerleader friends come after me for embarrassing her in front of her peers?

"I mean watch out. You don't want something bad to happen to you do you; especially since it's so close."

"Close? What's close?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

He shook his head "It's nothing just be careful it can get dangerous out here."

"Dangerous here in this little town Drake? " I laughed. "Yeah sure it's a scary place out here." I rolling my eyes though I could tell he didn't see the humor in my joke. He looked pretty serious actually. "Look if this is all you wanted to tell me I need to go because I….."

"I know" He said bitterly as he cut me off "You have things to do but, I really am serious about this. Don't take what I just told you too lightly. Be careful. " And without as much as a goodbye he turned around and walked in the direction of the school.

* * *

I got home at the exact time Yuka was pulling out again. Where was she going this time? "Hi honey how was school." I just shrugged "Ok I guess, except for the fact that angry cheerleaders probably want to kick my butt tomorrow."

"That's great! Honey!" She exploded apparently either not catching the last part or else not caring. " Listen could you do something for me." Before I could rethink it I said yes…dang not good. (When Yuka asks you to do something it could be of the sanity level of steeling bras from the thrift store while wearing ninja suites / to walking the dog. Wide range huh?)

"Great! Listen I have a last minute appointment with one of my patients so I have to rush down to the office. Can you go to the small pizza place up the street? I'm sorry I didn't have time to cook and now I can't even pick it up. Do you mind?"

(Of course I did.) "No it's fine mom. (Hasn't she ever heard of delivery?)

"Oh thanks honey I love you so much! Here's the money you'll need. Oh and be safe." (Gee first Ruka now her.)

"Sure sure." I said and took the money from her and stuffed it in my grungy pocket. "Have fun mom." I waved as she back out.

She waved back and drove away as I put my bike in the garage. I wanted to walk. (Clear my head maybe) Which is a good idea considering I have a lot of clutter up there.

With as much energy as a hung over druggie in a bar, I managed to trudge myself down the horrible side walk to the "little pizza place up the street" as my mother called it. We could never remember its real name since it wasn't very popular. (Heads up there are no Pizza Hut's around this area. I FEEL LIKE I'M OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!)

I looked up at the sky and sighed. There was an unbearable chill in the air as always in Drake. The sky a faded grey color, never ever seemed to change no matter how many weeks I'd stayed here.

The gloom that fogged up my vision only showed natures two colors green and brown, which basically mirrors the image of puke and dirt. (Yeah charming!)

"I'm beginning to really regret coming here." The same feelings ran through my head as they always did these days. The wish to go back home… to my real home, the one back in Florida with my best friend Hotaru (Sure I've made plenty of friends here and they're great and all…. but it's still not the same) and to hang out with her on the beach while pretending to be celebrities in Hollywood getting a sun tan; to be back at my old school with my old teachers and classmates. (Though I didn't really like them much but I'd trade them for Luna any day.)

But most importantly for my family to be a family again. For there to be no divorce, no custody fits, no moving to North Dakota, no being the new girl at school or having weird encounters with weird people. But to be able to come back home after school and really be home, with Yuka cooking while on the phone trying to calm down one of her many crazed out patients. And Yukahara completely absorbed with his new blackberry cell phone (A/N which I do not own) trying to figure out how to work it. While Youichi's outside playing basketball with his friends rather than lounging around in the living room watching stupid horror movies. I want to have that bright sunny feeling you have when you know everything is alright.

I stopped walking now and clutched my hands into a fist. I'd realized now what I really wanted to be was happy. That's what was wrong with me. I wasn't happy and I haven't been happy since my mom and dad broke up. (Great! Now that I know what's bothering me what is it that I'm suppose to do now? Go track down Yuka and have a Kodak moment? Yeah right) Depression was getting to me.

I was already at the small restaurant by now so I brushed away my previous thoughts and decided to focus on what was most important….. getting the pizza.

I was right at the door when I got that strange feeling again. You know, that same feeling I've been getting lately, the feeling of being followed.

I swung my head around but saw nothing, even though the feeling of someone watching me never disappeared (Fantastic, not only do I suffer from a severe case of depression but now I have paranoia too! Talk about my lucky day!)

I pressed my hand on the door knob about to walk through when I heard someone cough to the right of me. I stopped and pulled back my hand.

It was just two guys standing at the corner of the restaurant. One was smoking a cigarette and stroking his small fuzzy goatee while listening to the other. He was a short frumpy looking guy. The other guy was much different than one with the goatee. Not only was he much taller but he also had about a gazillion tattoos all over his body. (From head to toe no doubt) He was talking animatedly to his friend, looking sort of angry as he talked.

I zeroed in on one of the tattoos on the guys face. (Don't ask me why. Usually if I saw someone like this on the street I'd try not to make eye contact.) But one of the tattoos, I noticed, on his face looked like a …tear drop. (Doesn't that have something to do with death?)

I closed my eyes and shivered just by the thought of it. When I opened them again I noticed there was another guy standing with the other two. "That's funny, don't remember seeing him there before."

The third guy was dressed in the same fashion as the other two, dark rugged hoodie with a pair of grungy jeans. His back was turned to me, making it so that I could not see his face. It was weird though, even though I couldn't see it, it felt like I'd seen him before this. (That's impossible though right?)

It was somewhere between my pondering that I realized the two guys were no longer talking but staring at me. I looked up and made eye contact with goatee guy. (bad idea) He smiled at me. (Creep)

"Hey!" He called out waving his pudgy hand "Busy?"

Tattoo guy suddenly hit him "Shut up man!" He yelled "What do ya think ya doin?"

"Oh sorry." He didn't look too sorry though instead he smiled at me and winked.

Tattoo guy shoved him to the side and glared at me. "Yeah well stay focused, we've got a thing to do rememba?" He said the last part so quiet I almost had to strain to hear it.

"Ok, ok I'll stay focused but …well look at her." He pointed in my direction and suddenly I got this self-conscious feeling that he was talking about my cloths. Great I realized that I looked almost identical to the three of them. (Maybe Luna's right I do need a makeover.) Goatee guy continued "I just thought that she'd wanna help maybe, seems the type to….."

"I don't care what she looks like." He sent a glare in my direction again "She's not helping and we already have to share as much as it is.""Fine" he agreed.

I finally came to my senses and opened up the dang pizza door. I had a sudden urge to get my order and get the heck out of there. I don't know why but they looked up to no good and I didn't want to be around when they decided to do that "_thing"_ Tattoo guy was talking about, besides the third guy made me feel uneasy.

I was at the counter when goatee and tattoo guy came sauntering in with the third guy behind them. Third guy had his head down with his hood from his hoodie hanging over his head, so I still couldn't see his face. (This was starting to annoy me.) Why is it that he looks so familiar?

"…..hello, are you the Sakura order or not?" I slowly gave a sideways glance towards the woman behind the counter. "Oh sorry ….yes." I apologized but turned my head back to the guy with the hidden face. "Maybe I met him at school." I muttered to myself. " No, that can't be it ….but maybe….."

"Hey hello… I said $15.00." I turned back towards the impatient lady standing, with her hand out waiting for her pay. "Oh sorry again ….here." I handed her the pizza money and gave her an apologetic look. She still didn't look too pleased. I'm pretty sure I heard her mumbling something along the lines of "I don't get paid enough for this" and "stupid teenagers and their hormones." Or something

It was somewhere between the workers muttering and my stranger contemplating that I realized the mystery guy was gone. Yes like disappeared. "Not again." I whispered under my breath. (Would the disappearances ever stop?) "No I'm so over this." I told myself "He just probably went to the bathroom or something."

The woman came back to the counter and extended her arms with the pizza boxes. "Um…hey is there a bathroom in here?" I don't know why I asked, maybe because I just had to know. The nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach told me to hurry up and leave but my body disobeyed completely.

"No." she said rudely "Now do you want the stupid pizza or what?" I took the boxes and was ready to leave when they stopped me in my tracks.

Tattoo guy pushed past me and slammed his hands on the counter getting the irritated lady's attention. She turned around and sneered at his appearance. "You have an order sir?"

"Yeah" he said an impish grin spreading across his face "yeah I do a money order, open up the cash register and hand it ova lady!"

All grew silent. The woman behind the counter's eyes widened in understanding and backed up. "What?" she said stupidly but at the moment that's all I was thinking. "What? Were these guys seriously going to rob a pizza restaurant?"

"You heard me pull out the cash…Now!"

"Or what?" The woman seemed to get her nerves back, but only to be discouraged again. "Or we'll blow ya head open with a thousand bullets now bring out the cash."

The explanation seemed to be reason enough. She stiffly walked her way over to the register and began punching in the combination to the machine.

Both men with a gun in hand pointed at her. I hoped they'd stay distracted enough so I could slip out without notice. But again my luck betrayed me. As soon as I took a step toward the exit both turned. Tattoo guy nodded to his friend to; no doubt to take care of me. I stiffened

"Not so fast little lady, drop the pizza box and put ya hands in the air." I slowly tossed the box in his direction and did as I was told. (No way was I getting shot over a box of bread and cheese.)

"Good." Goatee guy praised me. "Now lady are there any more workas back there?" The woman shook her head frantically. "That's good; hey man this is goin easier than I thought."

"Hmm…." Tattoo guy furrowed his eyebrows and sneered at the woman "I don't believe her. I'll be right back, need to check things out for myself." He walked towards the kitchen, still keeping his eyes on the lady at the counter "Now no gettin any funny ideas ya hear lady? And you niedda!" He turned his gaze towards me for a split second but then lingered on the woman again. "No tryin to call the police while I'm gone or Marty here'll mess ya up. Bullet straight through da head. Ya got me?" we nodded our heads slowly and Tattoo guy fled the dining area.

"Marty" said Tattoo guy turning to Goatee guy now "I'll be right back ok? You can handle things here can't ya?" He was talking as if he was addressing a 5 year old. Goatee guy smiled stupidly and Tattoo guy rolled his eyes "You do rememba what to do if anybody else comes through dat door right?"

"Yeah I rememba."

"Good than I'll be goin…."

"Hey uh….. hold up." Tattoo guy stopped in his tracks and gave his partner an exasperated look "what now?" he grumbled.

"I was just wondering." He turned to look at me kind of funny and then turned back to Tattoo guy "Do we have to keep her here? Do we? I don't think she'll do any harm. Maybe we should just let her go."

"Yeah and maybe we should run to New York and jump the Brooklyn Bridge while singing show tunes. Are ya tryin to get us caught? Look I don't care if that chick drops dead before ya eyes don't let her out of dis restaurant. I'm not goin to jail because you can't control your hormones. You understand?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Good then I'll see ya." He walked back towards the kitchen.

Goatee guy locked eyes on the pizza lady. "Now just so ya know I aint afraid to shoot dis thing. I'm real good at it and if I catch ya doin anything funny I'll Cccceeech!" He drew his hand up across his neck giving us a death sign.

"Wow aren't you the tough guy?" I said this without thinking and inwardly punched myself for doing it. Now was not the right time for sarcastic remarks.(especially when one has a gun in his hand) But luckily this Goatee guy was just as sarcastically inept as Yuka and took it as a complement.

He smiled at me heartily showing me a gold tooth in his mouth then replied "Yeah a real tough guy you like that baby?" I inwardly threw up with discussed but decided to take his invitation for conversation as an opening.

"Oh yes" I began slowly saying every word with much thought "I love tough guys they have such a ….mysterious feeling to them."

"That's me, mysterious."

"Well you'd have to be to carry a pistol like that." (or a complete idiot)

"yes you have to be to carry….wait how'd you know it's a pistol." He cocked his head to the side in wonder.

"Oh I've done some research." (Or I'm just one out of millions of American's who at one point in their lives watched a car chase on TV) "Speaking of which" I continued while taking a shaky step forward. "I also noticed you have to have some massive muscle to control that thing." ( a muscle mass of a 3 year old)

"Oh yeah you sure do."

"Can I see?" I asked. I was gambling now against my whole life I'm sure. Especially since I knew his much smarter friend wouldn't be in the kitchen forever. I only had a little time. I just needed lover boy to trust me for a few seconds and then I could make it out of here, in hopefully one piece.

I strolled carefully but deliberately towards him looking at the pizza lady from the corner of me eye. I could see her eyes widen with alarm and she shook her head at me trying to tell me to stop. But it was too late I was already there and there was nothing anyone could do about it. (But what was that soft tugging feeling at the end of my shirt?)

I reached my hand out to feel his arm muscles (ew) I cringed inwardly but made no display of disgust on my face but instead smiled "See I knew you were strong and muscular." I announced (though his arms were like holding mush.)

He blushed light pink and lowered his gun making it an easy target for me to grab. "Yes I uh…work out three times a week." he declared with obvious satisfaction.

"No way! That amazing!" I lied

"Yeah well when ya doin crime ya have to stay in shape….." He began to ramble about while I focused on steeling his weapon but he moved his hand so animatedly it was hard to get a good shot at it. It didn't make it any easier since I was #1 pressed for time and #2 had to add in the occasional "wows" and "that's impressive" in the appropriate times of the conversation. But I managed to get pretty darn close to it. My hands were only a few centimeters away from it when we were interrupted.

RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

All heads turned towards the phone that unfortunately interrupted my escape plan. I realized with some horror that not only was Goatee no longer distracted but he now switched the gun to his other hand….the hand farthest away from me. Great there goes me and pizza lady's only ticket out of here. If only I grabbed the gun then threatened to shoot _him_.

The phone stopped ringing but then started back up again before pizza lady said "It's probably a costumer ordering."It was quiet while the phone continued to ring very loudly if I may add. "Would that thing shut up?" I yelled inwardly. I had this weird feeling that if the rings kept going on like this Tattoo guy might get alarmed and come back and I couldn't afford that. I had to think up a good plan and fast. I looked around the room trying to find something that might help me but, the stupid phone kept distracting me. Wait that's it, the phone!

I whipped my head around towards Goatee guy "I need to use the phone." I announced. He looked puzzled for a minute before saying "I don't think he would like that." He pointed in the direction his friend left off to. "Oh I don't think he'd mind especially since we're friends now right?" I questioned while trying my hardest to mimic Yuka's puppy dog look (though of course I knew it wouldn't have the same affect.) "Besides" I continued "He told you not to let me leave he said nothing about using the phone."

He seemed to ponder that for a second but then finally making up his mind he agreed with me. "Ok you can use it but for only one call. He'll be back soon and I don't want him getting mad at me…..just in case."

"Great you the best!" I smiled happily and he blushed in response. The phone had already stopped ringing by now but I had other plans anyway. I picked up the phone giddy from final having some luck and began dialing.

Now I know what you're thinking you're thinking "she's going to call the police." That would be the obvious thing yes, but that's not what I did. You see I already knew Goatee guy was stupid but the problem is I didn't know how stupid. If I called the police and automatically dished out what was going here who's to say that Goatee guy wouldn't catch on? I had to be sneakier than that and so instead I called home. The phone rang and Youichi picked up as I expected and so I began my sneaky conversation.

"Uh hi Youichi how are you?"

Who is this?"

"Your sister now listen I…."

"Oh, I thought it was someone important see ya." He was about to click off when I yelled "wait!"

"What? You're making me miss the showing of Dracula and…."

"Would you quit it with the horror films already and listen? This is important!"

"What could be more important than watching Dracula suck the blood out of annoying women like you?" (UHGGG you see how annoying he is and why I can't stand him I'm in the mist of being held hostage here and all he can think about is a stupid horror movie.)

"Youichi shut up will you? Listen carefully." I looked around at Goatee guy and saw that he still wasn't in ear shot but decided anyway to lower my voice into a whisper.

"I'm being held hostage here at the pizza place by some robbers and…"

"Yeah right and Oprah Winfrey is my fairy god mother. How stupid do you think I am…."

"Shut up Youichi!" If I could I would have jumped through the phone I would have just to strangle him. "I'm not playing around I'm serious I need you to call the police. You do remember the street right? Please hurry up and do this for me I'm begging you ok I don't have much time before…."

"Before what?" suddenly a new voice came into play. I turned around with utter fear shaking in my bones. A large tattooed hand touch my shoulder and shoved me away from the phone. Tattoo guy slammed it on the floor with such force I was pretty sure there was a dent in it.

"What the heck do ya think ya doing?" For a moment I thought he was talking to me but I was soon set straight when Goatee guy answered. "I let her use the phone and…"

"I can see that idiot! Why the heck would you do that?"

"I uh ….I…..but ya never said I couldn't let her." I think I saw smoke come out of Tattoo guys ears he was so mad. "Yes" He spat back "Because I never thought you'd be stupid enough to do it! I should have known. An idiot like you… Don't ya know she could have called the police?" He then turned a menacing glare in my direction while goatee guy shook his head in a miserable manor and for and moment I felt sympathy for him.

"Sorry man I didn't know I…..I don't think she called the police." "I DON'T THINK, I DON'T THINK? WELL OF COURSE SHE CALLED THE POILICE, WHO ELSE WOULD SHE CALL?"

"Sorry ,sorry" Goatee guy kept repeating over and over again "I didn't mean to"

"And you" Tattoo guy continuing glare at me. "You'd betta hope no cops come or….I'll" But right at that moment we all heard the ringing of sirens. I never felt so happy to hear the loud annoying horns in my life. I sent up a blessing for Youichi and smiled while pizza lady let out a relieved "thank the heavens." And closed the register she had been forced prier to open in helping the criminals to their money.

"Open that register back up now! This isn't over!"Tattoo guy yelled still glaring at me "And you!" he bellowed "You did this!" (No, the Easter bunny did who else?) The sirens began to get closer and I knew we'd be safe soon but for some reason my heart was still pounding like crazy. "If it wasn't for you….." He continued "I knew it! I just knew we should have killed you from the beginning" A shiver went up my spine and I thought I felt something softly tug on the collar of my shirt as a cool breeze fiercely blew against me face. It blew so hard my eyes began to water but I shook my head heavily to gain center again now was not the time to lose focus.

The sirens were now, I could tell, outside the restaurant. My ears could have bled from how piercing the noise was. A smile spread across my face "We're safe!" I thought happily, but my smile faded as I looked up and saw what was before me.

"Oh you're smilin now huh? Well if I were you I'd wipe that smile right off…. if the holes in ya head don't do it first." Tattoo guy growled at me angrily as his proposition slid through his teeth. I looked from his angry face all the way down to what I was pointing at me. Yes, your guess was right, a gun.

I stood there unable to react. It just couldn't…wouldn't register. "In a pizza place?" That's all I could think "Really?" I'd always pictured my death more… let's say romantic. You know, waiting in your lover's arms while looking into his eyes with love and sorrow ready for death to come and separate you both forever. Not standing in a hot stuffy building that smells of cheese and garlic.

But I guess beggars can't be choosers huh?

"Ahhhhhh!" The pizza lady screamed "What are you doing? Put that dangerous thing down or I'll…"

"Shut up!" Tattoo guy snapped "If you're lucky none of _**your**_ blood will be spattered all over the ground…..to bad for this girl though." His hand tightened on the trigger a little and so did my chest.( I wonder how hard he'll have to pull for it to fire)

"Marty." Tattoo guy I could tell was losing his patients with his friend "Shut the pizza chick up k?" Goatee guy walked over to Pizza lady gun drawn.

Abruptly I could hear shuffling of feet and doors slamming; the sirens sounded extra close as well. Was I safe now? The wind blew furiously against my face so hard I felt for sure it was lifting me off the ground. "Come out with your weapons down and hands in the air!" I heard a cop say. Relief fled through me just as hard as the wind.

"Forget it Cops ya'll never get us we've got a hostage and we'll shoot!" (Please don't listen to him and come in I don't care if I get shot I want to go home!)

"We're coming in!" yelled the same cop and I was so grateful that for once I was getting my way. (But that's where I was wrong.) Instead of taking it like the tuff guy Tattoo guy was he began to panic.

He was shaking all over in fear which made me wonder why Goatee was so scared of him. The police began to bang on the door ready to knock it down when Tattoo guy came to his senses. "No!" He screamed "I'm not goin down not without a fight! Marty Hold up the door make sure no one can get in …and you." He zeroed in on me "I guess this is it."

His index finger closed around the trigger as my eyes squeezed shut bracing myself for the pain. The wind continued to blow with great forcibly pushing me back. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't. "Hang in there." I told myself. "It'll be ok."

The door trembled under Goatee guys wait and began to wine. "Um you might want to hurry up man I don't think this door can hold."

"No prob." And he pulled the trigger.

* * *

It all happened so fast. One moment I was standing up braising my death and then the next I felt like I was hit. Not with a bullet but by a force. (Sorry for the star wars analogy but I mean literally that.) Something hit me taking me off my feet and landed me on the greasy floor. And whatever that something was, was standing right in front of me with Déjà vu written all over it.

I sat there stunned not able to believe my eyes. In front of me was the third guy! The one whose face I could not see; the one who's so magically disappeared inside the restaurant not ten minutes ago. "How could I have forgotten?" I thought with wonder.

And how could I not have recognized him before? After having so much vexation and anxiousness for so many weeks how could I not have realized…..? I sat with awed fascination and yet fear at the same time.

He turned his head to the side and glared at me the same expression I so fatefully in graved into my memory. He didn't say anything, his eyes blood shot red with remorse? I stared at him determined not to let him get away from my range of sight. Why was he here? Why did he save me? Why did he look so upset?

I was confused and even more confused as I gazed up at his broad back side. The area where there should have been red bloody gashes looked perfectly fine to me. But when he knocked me out of the way and fell into the line of the bullet he should have been just as dead as I should have been so why…? I risked a glance behind myself wondering if Tattoo guy's aim wasn't all that accurate, so instead of blowing a whole thought my heart like it was suppose to, just made a dent in the wall, but the wall was in perfect condition so that couldn't have been it. Everyone else seemed to be in shock as well for the pizza lady was completely blanched and the other two the same. Did they see it too?

"How did you…?"I began but never finished. The door finally gave way and in rushed five cops. Tattoo and Goatee guy remarkably slipped out the back door in the kitchen (which I never realized was there) and were making a run for it. I stared after them in amazement forgetting to keep my eyes on my savior.

"Put your hand in the air and drop your weapons!" One of them yelled while the other four went running after the criminals. Only three police men remained, taking notes as the pizza lady enthusiastically elaborated the whole story by using huge hand motions to explain. I on the other hand spun my head around to watch my mystery hero again to make sure he was there. (Big surprise he was missing) "Not again!" I complained out loud but to my luck he was actually slipping out the front door. "What the heck?" I thought "How is it he's getting by the police? Don't they want to keep innocent bystanders here for witnesses?" and yet it was almost as if the police couldn't see him.

"Wait!" I shouted springing up from the sticky floor to catch him. (I was not going to let him get away that easily.)

"Wow little lady hold it right there where are you going?" One of the officer's demanded right as I got to the door. He was a big man so it was extremely hard trying not to lose sight of glarer guy/ my protector behind him. He was getting away fast and I didn't have time for a conversation with a cop.

"To get him" I screamed pointing in glarer guys direction. "Who?" said the police looking utterly confused. Pizza lady continued to blabber on and on about what just took place as the cop flipped to a clean sheet of paper. "The guy behind you." I was beginning to get aggravated.

"I don't see anyth…" By this time I had slid by the man in a badge and was on my chase for my protector.

The cop yelled a surprised "Hey wait" But I was too focused on what was before me to notice. "Come back" he yelled again. But I would not come. Then I heard the pizza lady screaming "hey you have to get that girl to the hospital! She's the one who got shot!" (Great just what I need right now)

I decided to do my own useless yelling. Glarer guy was ways ahead of me do to his unfair head start and I wasn't the best runner.

I figured if I could get his attention maybe he'd turn around. "Hey wait up!" I shouted though I knew he wouldn't. Not even a turn of the cheek did he give me though I knew good and well that he could hear me. But I still continued to screamed and yelled like an idiot running down the street.

Big mistake, have you ever heard of a person who can't multitask? Well I'd be at the top of the list when it came to running, thinking and actually speaking all at the same time. I know it may not seem all that hard to you but then…. you're probably not as physically retarded as I am.

Anyway the point is I fell flat on my face in the middle of the street chasing a boy. (Can anyone say pathetic much?) I probably looked like a complete moron to him that is if he even cared enough to turn around and acknowledge me.

As I began to pick up my sorry face off the ground something grabbed me vigorously from my struggling position and set me up right on the ground positioning me carefully. I looked up at my assistant and was a little startled by the fact that the face I had tried so hard to capture in my grip just a few moments ago was standing right in front of me. He looked of course angry and I came to the conclusion that he always did. His skin pale-a scary pale and the way his eyes bore into mine with blood stained hatred made it hard not to flinch away.

An electric shock like pressure went through me as we touched and my heart began to quicken its pace for some odd reason. His hand around the shoulder he used, to help support me, slid down to rest at the palm of my hand. I seized this opportunity as an excuse to look away from his face and instead focus on my hands.

One word hideous, I almost wished I'd staid focused on his face. The scares and bruises covering his palms had long well been healed but left horrible marks in place. I unconsciously shivered at the sight and he abruptly dropped my hand.

I looked up and his expression looked even more murderous then it did a second ago. ( Great I Offended him!)

"Are you alright?"

I stared at him startle. Did this guy just speak to me? I had to have been gawking at him for more than a few seconds before I could build up the courage to let out an intelligent "What?"

I think I saw him twitch a little before repeating himself "I believe I just asked you if you were alright?"

"Oh."

He waited ….

"Oh! Yes I'm fine!"

He looked at me for a little longer before shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Damn it this isn't good. This isn't supposed to happen…." He looked up and glared at me. (I'm getting the feeling this is the only emotion he has, anger.)

"What isn't good?"

"Nothing." He turned away from me and began stalking in the opposite direction. I wasn't going to let that happen.

" Wait!" I yelled after him trying hard to keep pace with him. He was taller than me much taller, around 6 foot something. Which meant every one step of his was every four of mine.

"What do you want?"

"You can't just leave like that!" He stared and I actually believe I saw some amusement in his eyes, But just for a split second then he went back to his angry stone expression.

"I mean" I continued since he didn't answer "I just finally caught you."

"Ha!" He let out a laugh without much humor "But you know not what you've caught."

I stared at him angrily. Was he calling me an idiot? And what was he talking about? "I think I have an idea." I lied

He gave me a startled look as if I said something scary then it was apparently dismissed seeing as how he looked normal again. (If you call despicable glares normal)

"If you did and you're still standing here then you're a fool." He declared. I think at that point steam came blowing out of my ears but if he noticed he didn't let on.

Who the heck is he calling a fool?

"I highly doubt that I would have to be foolish to know that you're not normal."

"How so?"

"Well hello you jumped in the line of a bullet and I don't see a scratch on you!" I screamed

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did I saw you!"

"How on earth could you have seen anything when you were laid out on the flooring unconscious?"

"Ah Ha so you admit to being present when the bullet was shot!"

"I admit to nothing." His voice was firm making that subject come to a close but I wasn't letting him get away so easily.

"Then explain the disappearances!" I demanded "Why is it that you always seem to vanish out of thin air?"

"Do not blame me for your lack of observation. If I have vanished in your eyes then it is because I have simply left you trail of vision not because I've vaporized into a puff of smoke." Then a little later he mumbled "Not that you should be seeing anything any way … that is if you were normal"

"What do you mean?" I yelled feeling suddenly exasperated with this guy!

"It doesn't concern you Mikan." There was a long pause before I finally reacted.

"Wait what?"

"Hmm?" He answered absent mindedly as if I had just pulled him out of a train of thought.

" You just said my name."

"…..I did no such thing."

"You did just now you said 'It doesn't concern you **Mikan**'" I emphasized my name to prove my point."

"Regardless it doesn't concern you."

"But…" I protested. I needed to know what he meant and HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME?"

"Can't you just…" He snapped suddenly "Can't you just be like all the other normal_ Humans _and say "thank you for saving my life" instead of pestering me to death?"

I'm not sure what made me madder the way he used the word _human_ as if he wasn't one or the way he seemed to be all together dismissing me and my questions. (Not to mention he pretty much called me a freak.)

"Not until I get some answers!" I retorted.

"Well I don't know what answers you are personally seeking but I for one will not be the one giving them to you." His eyes gazed behind me. "Besides I think you have enough questions to answer yourself."

"Huh?" I'm sure I looked puzzled "What do you mean?" He pointed in the direction he was eyeing.

Behind me I found that the coppers had caught up with me. (Great….)

There came the man who had stopped me at the pizza door not looking too pleased. " Excuse me miss but I told you that you can't leave. We have questioning and descriptions we need you to make out. Plus the ambulance is here for your x-ray."

"I'm fine." I said absent mindedly not looking at the officer.

"But you were hit with a bullet or at least that's what Miss Helen is declaring."

"Miss who?" I turned around now looking at the Police man perplexed for a number of reasons.

"The young lady who was at the pizza counter while the attempted robbery took place." He explained "Now if you would come with me…."

"Wait I'll come but wait till I finish talking to this guy." I pointed behind me at Glarer Guy but, the officer looked at lost as he tried to figure out who I was talking about.

"I'm sorry Miss but I told you earlier I don't see any guy. He gave me a "what a crazy chick" look

" What are you talking about ? He's right behind me!"But big surprise my annoying, rude, constantly Hostile protector was gone without a trace to be found.

The officer looked at me sympathetically "Maybe we should get you to that x-ray now I think you might have hit your head too." I didn't protest I was beginning feeling like maybe my brain did need an x-ray.

_

* * *

_

Ugh this Chapter is finally over! I feel like I've been writing it for years. Thank God it's complete and edited. Hopefully there won't be that many grammar errors in this one but, if there is I can count on you guys to point them out for me right? Lol anyway I hope you've enjoyed this latest and longest chapter of "The Haunted and the Heartless" And I hope you'll be gracious enough to review. Remember the more you review the faster I try to finish the next chapter for you. Thank you and keep reading!


	4. Dream

_Yeah Chapter 4 is finally here! This is my favorite chapter so far and I've been jumping in my computer chair ever since I started it haha. (I'm such a geek) So anyway I hope you enjoy it and will review!_

_Previously:_ _"I'm sorry Miss but I told you earlier I don't see any guy. He gave me a "what a crazy chick" look" What are you talking about? He's right behind me!"But big surprise my annoying, rude, constantly Hostile protector was gone without a trace to be found. The officer looked at me sympathetically "Maybe we should get you to that x-ray now I think you might have hit your head too." I didn't protest I was beginning feeling like maybe my brain did need an x-ray._

_Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice no matter how much I want to._

Chapter #4:

Dream

"What are you doing here?" The annoyance in my voice slid like acid through my teeth. I wasn't in the mood. Blond boy, here just smiled but I didn't return the favor.

"Hey nice to see you again too." He replied looking amused. He raised an eyebrow over the deep blue pools that sparkled excitedly at me.

I didn't have the right temperament for pleasantries though.

"What? Not happy to see me?" He asked pretending to be hurt by throwing a hand to his chest dramatically.

I didn't answer. Instead I turned to the clock in the right hand corner. 6:04 it read. "I've been here for that long?"Shaking my head, I quickly peered back at my company. He was still smiling pleasantly as if he had all the time in the world. (jerk)

"How'd you get in here anyway?" I asked angrily while eyeing him narrowly.

It wasn't fare! I thought. How is it that **Ruka Nogi** could come in and out of here as he pleased when I couldn't even go pee until the stupid policemen finished with their questions about the serious incident?(if you consider a pizza robbery serious that is…) I swear they asked me about the same questions 5 times each or more… There is no way he got in here that easily ….unless!

"You did something bad didn't you? What did you do are you going to jail?" I said rather smug (I was getting way to happy about this.)

Ruka's rather amused smile seemed to grow bigger. "Not exactly." He grinned

"Then how did you…"

"I've got my connections, though if I were you the person I would be worried about is myself not the other way around."

"What do you mean?" I inquired, my eyes narrowed in a defense.

A pair of blue eyes rolled before me. "Isn't it obvious? The robbery, shooting?"

"Oh that" I sighed thinking he was going somewhere different with this.

"Yeah that….how's your head doing by the way?" I glared at him. People had been asking me that question all day and it's been getting on my nerves.

"FINE." I said defensively through gritted teeth.

He chuckled at my reaction and I continued to glare at his.

"What do you want Ruka? Why are you really here?"

"What can't a guy hang out at a police station?" My face must have given him his answer because he laughed again and said "Alright you got me."

"I was coincidentally walking down the street when I heard the police sirens. So I followed where they were headed, just out of curiosity, we don't have that much excitement in Drake."

(or really never would have guessed)

"Then I saw you and…." He continued shaking his head "Only you would get yourself into this kind of situation. Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

I looked at him feeling insulted for some reason and snapped "Well excuse me for not knowing picking up a pizza was extremely dangerous!"

"That wasn't the danger I was talking about."

"ah yes, you must mean the robbers." I confirmed angrily "Well believe me if I knew I was going to be threatened with a gun to my head over some stupid Italian bread and sticky cheese I wouldn't even have left the house."

"Ah no." He corrected. All traces of amusement gone from his voice now. "I was speaking of a different danger actually." He eyes boar into mine as if trying to find something. What that something was is beyond me though.

"I don't understand." I cocked my head to the side trying my best to get out of his eye trap but not exactly succeeding. (It was like his eyes were magnets with gravity too strong for my eyes to pull away from.)

"Oh don't you?" His blue eyes suddenly became even bluer under the dim light. And the intensity his voice carried though the grey walls was maddening. I wasn't expecting this change in behavior. One moment he's all laughs and the next like a glass of cold ice. It didn't help that I didn't really know what he was talking about or why chills were crawling up my spine.

"What about the bullet?" He questioned "What about it?" I countered. We stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"The bullet didn't hit you?" It wasn't a question.

"Because it was never shot." I said almost too quickly. It was a lie that I had come up with as a response to one of the cop's questions when they were cross examining me earlier. I had basically engraved it into my memory to the point I almost believed the lie myself. I figured the truth wasn't exactly believable. No matter how hard a normal person tried, in this case, the truth sounded more like a lie then the tall tail itself.

The problem was Ruka didn't seem too convinced. In fact he had a downright condescending look on his face. (No he didn't believe me at all!)

"Huh" He huffed "Well I guess that's convenient seeing as none of the police officers could find any evidence of a bullet. But it doesn't explain the loud gunshot the cops heard when they arrived." His eyebrows shot up as if challenging my answer.

"I I I d-don't know w-what you're talking about. I didn't hear any guns-s-shot." I stammered

"Yeah and I guess you also didn't see the thing standing in front of you protecting you from the bullet that should have gone straight through your chest either huh?"

It was quiet, completely and utterly quiet as we stared at each other in the dim light. The only sound you could hear was the quickening of breaths and maybe the pounding of my heart. I opened my mouth to say something but then shut it again. The awkwardness grew as the seconds ticked by and I felt like I was drowning in the pools of his eyes once again.

He broke the silence "You don't have to hide it you know. You can trust me Mikan …I can help you. You know you saw it? That thing….No one else could but you and me … you could see it admit it. The slight glow of its body, the way it moves almost as if it's floating on air, you've…"

"I'm not having this conversation." I spat cutting him off "You're crazy." I abruptly got up heading for the door. "_Was this a new kind of police interrogation?_" I thought "_Stick your local jock on your victim to scare the truth out? Because, if it is I'm suing!"_

My right hand touched the door knob at almost the exact moment Ruka's covered mine. I didn't even hear him get up from his seat, so the sudden physical contact made me jump.. then tense. "Mikan." His voice was calm, low but firm when he spoke, it was almost as if he was a father reasoning with his stubborn child.

"I'm just trying to help you. Don't walk away like this." I turned to glare at him

"And why shouldn't I when YOU'RE HARRASSING ME!" I shouted

"Only, because _**you**_ are avoiding my questions."

"Because everything you're saying isn't TRUE!" Tears began to build up.

"It _is _true only you won't admit….!" suddenly the door opened and smacked me clear in the forehead.

"What are we even talking about? What's true? What are you…Ouch!"

"Oh sorry." A police man held the door handle with an apologetic look. " Are you ok Miss Sakura?"

"Yeah just fine…" I muttered forcing myself to look at the floor in order to avoid Ruka's gaze.

"Well just wanted to let you know you're free to go tonight" His eyes drifted off in Ruka's direction and he lightly smiled "Hey Ruka!" Ruka gave a stiff nod and then turned his gaze back at me, while abruptly releasing my hand.

"Oh" continued the officer looking at me as well "someone is waiting for you in the lobby." He then excused himself from the room and walked back to do whatever is was that police officers do.

"Ahhh I guess I'd better get going then." I said lamely to break the awkwardness in the room. "Yeah" he said in agreement and then as if he couldn't help it he said.

"Listen Sakura before you go…" He paused as if he was actually asking me for permission to speak what he already was going to say to me anyway. So I came to a halt, waiting.

"I just want to say don't let down your guard…. I don't know why that thing… that thing saved you back there but whatever the reason was it's probably wasn't a good one."

"I don't understand" I admitted

He smiled then "I guess you weren't suppose to." He slid past me then and continued down the hallway.

(One word: Freak. -_-)

"Ugh oh no!" the moan came out like a cry. (Just when I was thinking my life couldn't get any worse the universe stops and proves me wrong again.) "Please tell me you did not call my mother." The officer standing next to me gave me a sheepish look "Um… sorry but it was under orders." He smiled and then left me alone again with the crazy woman .

"Mikan my baby I was soooo worried about yoooooouuu!" a sandy brown headed woman cried at the top of her lungs as she leaped towards my direction "It was under orders he says." I mumbled as I tried to pry the lunatic's hands away from me. "Mom." I managed to choke out "I'm fine alright."

"Are you sure honey? Nothing hurts? No broken bone? Your hair didn't fall out of shock did it? Oh of course it did it's on your head hahaha. Oh silly me! Do you want a banana? Well honey I'm going to take you home and make sure that you…"

"Uh huh sure thing mom." I said not really listening to her instead I walk up to a short silver headed kid playing a video game and sat next to him.

"Hey shorty thank for calling the police Youichi."

" excuse me?" The little shrimp looked up at me annoyed. "What are you talking about and don't call me Shorty." I smiled then. (Look at him trying to be all modest and stuff.)

"Oh don't say you don't know what I mean."

"Ok I really don't know what you mean."

"Oh quit pretending Youichi. I know you called the police and saved me."

"If I tell you I did will you go away and let me finish this level?"

"Don't bother" I stood up half miffed and yet still grateful. "I'll just leave now."

"Whatever." He said unconcerned and then mumbled something like "I swear mom so rubbing off on you."

But for his sake and my nerves I ignored him and went stomping in the direction of Yuka, begging for her to take me home.

"Thanks mom and yes we'll be alright." I say with a fake smile. "Just go back to work, I can handle it."

"You sure honey because if you're scared the burglars might get you I can always take off for the rest of the evening and…"

"No mom" I said for the thousandth time "I told you we'll be fine right Youichi?" He didn't answer, too absorbed in his game I suspect. I rolled my eyes "Besides mom" I continued "I highly doubt any burglar would try and break into _this_ house." (I mean look at this place it's hideous!)

"Not to mention" Youichi added. "If one actually did break into the house a mental woman like mom couldn't do anything about it anyway." I elbowed Youichi in the gut and gave him an "unnecessary comment" look.

"Ok if you say so kids. But if anything happens call the office ok? The number is on the fridge."

"Sure thing mom; see you!"

"Don't bother coming back if you don't have to …crazy" I elbowed Youichi in the gut again and then stepped into the driveway and waved as she drove off down the street with her simple little head in the clouds. (really how could she be a therapist to anyone more silly than herself?)

"Alight Youichi" I said turning "Moms gone and that makes me officially in charge and…. Youichi?" The little brat was already in the stupid house… that kid.

I followed his lead into the house and waited to be sniffed and greeted by my little pup. "Hey boy!" I said in a baby cooing voice. Youichi gave me a disgusted look but I ignored him. Giving the little guy a doggie treat, I kick off my shoes.

"If I try drawing" I thought "or even homework I know I'll just wind up thinking about _him_ and the last thing I want to do was think. I need something brainless something that will keep me distracted."

TV it is.

"Hey Youichi what's on TV?" I asked planting myself on the living room sofa.

"Nuh uh no way! Get your butt off the couch and hands away from the remote. I'm not watching chick flicks, Disney channel or any other sappy teenage show your female brain can think up, not happening!"

"For your information I'm ok with watching anything you are so stop getting all snippy….and I'm too old for Disney anyway."

"Oh yeah and when did you decide this two seconds ago?"

(yes)

"Since like forever, duh Youichi get with it."

"Whatever just no talking when my documentary comes on got it."

(A documentary great, so thrilled… Not)

The dumb and probably boring documentary comes on and it turns out Youichi's got me watching a story on ghosts. (Kid needs to lay off the horror movies before he ends up alone with no girlfriend)

'_**In a world where the living and the dead never collide there is a being with the ability to coexist within both worlds. This being is called… the ghost.'**_

" Oh come on! Are they serious?" I laugh then turn to Youichi to see if he agrees, But instead he's glaring at me. (right…) " I think I'll go make some popcorn you want some?"

Youichi barely turns around but nods "mm hmm"

So I take myself into the kitchen pulling out my buttery snack and popping it in the oven. I can still hear the TV where I stand so I listen as I work. (reminding myself not to think just listen)

"_**Y**__**ou've seen them depicted in movies, read stories of their and unnerving activities. You have probably seen **__**rare photos**__** of them and have likely heard of first-hand ghostly encounters from friends and relatives. But what are these beings called ghosts? Many theories explain the thousands upon thousands of documented experiences that people around the world have had since the beginning of recorded history. Ghosts and hauntings seem to be a relatively common part of the human experience. And there appear to be several types of ghosts or hauntings, and more than one theory may be needed to explain them all…..**_

"And blah blah blah is this _really_ interesting to you Youichi?" All I got was a very loud "Shhhhh" in reply.

"_**Sometime humans come in contact with ghosts in their everyday life but just never notice. When you have encountered a ghost you will know by …"**_

"I can't believe people actually believe this stuff." I thought "and my own brother" shaking my head. I stuck the popcorn package in the microwave and pressed start, while humming to myself.

"…_**sometimes the ground will shake."**_

"Ridiculous"

"_**They will appear then disappear erratically.**_

"Yeah like a big warm stack of chocolate chip pancakes at breakfast time." I smiled and after taking the popcorn out once it was done, began to poor it into the snack bowl.

"… _**Or in some rare cases their eyes will glow…. a bright red but, as I said this is very rare and..."**_

That stopped me in my tracks. I heard Youichi ask me if the food was done yet, but whether I gave him an answer or not I can't remember. "Red eyes." I whispered quietly and as soon as I said it two pair of knowing crimson eyes looked back at me. I jumped back startled and almost knocked the snack bowl all over the floor while Youichi turned around reluctantly to make sure I didn't destroy his snack. "Watch it." was all he said.

"Red eyes huh?" I whispered again but this time a little aggravated at myself. "It couldn't be…" I shook my head "but maybe…" I shook it again trying to get the image out. (why do I keep thinking about this) I thought, while grabbing the snack bowl and stumbling my way over to the couch. "here." I offered and Youichi, still distracted, grabbed a handful and stuffed it messily in his mouth. (very attractive I assure you…)

I disregard that thought and began to listen intently for what else this documentary had to say. But by that time the only interesting part of the show was over with and instead they were interviewing some weird hobo looking guys who was in need of a good comb.

I was slightly disappointed but stopped myself. I (don't need to think about this remember?) I figured the best way to get away from my reality was to live in the world of imagination and if TV couldn't even do that then I guess sleep was my only option.

"I'm going upstairs ok." Youichi didn't even give me a second glance.

Once in my room I locked the door and plopped myself on my bed trying to rest. Once my eyes were closed I tried to just relax. No such luck, behind my eyelids all I could see were two very distinct red ones. "This isn't working." I grumbled throwing my pillow on top of my face. "I need to be completely distracted, something that won't allow me to think.

That's when it dawned on me. I got up from my bed and began to dig through my desk drawer. I looked for an old set of earplugs and my CD player, when I found it and tossed them onto my bed. Then it was trying to find a good CD. I had to rummage through two other drawers before I was able to find what I was looking for.

'Linkin Park'

It was an unused gift from Hotaru only because it never really fit my music taste much but, in this situation it would serve its purpose nicely. I tore off the untouched plastic rap on the case and snapped the CD in the player with the headphones, hoping, as I turned up the volume, that the music would drown out my hyperactive thought process.

I turned off the light switch and decided to concentrate, on the words in the music. (Not an easy task) but, I listening intently, to it over and over again until I started thinking that maybe the band wasn't so bad. By the third go around I knew all the words to the first three songs on the album. Soon I found myself even humming along, until finally I fell asleep.

0o0

When I awoke I wasn't in my room anymore nor in a familiar place… yet I felt I'd been there before. Somehow, somewhere deep in my consciousness I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't awake myself from slumber.

Instead I stood in darkness. I was surrounded by nothing and could see nothing while the misty darkness that was surrounding me, blinding me. I squinted my eyes trying to make out something in my surrounding but it was to no avail, too dark, too misty. Suddenly my dream shifted and the mist began to clear up some. A dim light was shinning in the distance and in that light was a figure, a figure I'd seen before, I knew, but I could not remember.

The figure (whatever it was) had its back to me, but it looked like a person. And the more I looked at it the more clear it became. That's when it dawned on me and once I realized truly what it was I became stiff inside. Suddenly the remembrance of the second night at my new home flooded back to me. Pictures, those pictures I drew had surrounded me and in the same way this picture was playing out in front of me.

It was him.

Just like in my drawing he slowly but surely turned to face me, His eyes a glow of bright red and black raven hair shaping his hard face. He stared at me our eyes locked for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes. It was him I knew, my rescuer. His face stern, fists clenched, as if ready to defend himself from some unknown danger. A whooshing sound was heard and a light breeze somehow came from nowhere blowing past us both. He stepped forward unexpectedly and stretched his hand towards me.

Shocked that he was extending his hand in my direction, I hesitated, not sure what to do with myself. Thant's when he spoke. "Come here." Short and simple yet it aroused something inside of me and my limbs against my will took a step forward.

His face softened. His furrowed eyebrows, lessened and his once stern jaw relaxed. I could sense a difference in the air and again took another involuntary step in his direction.

Soon I felt my legs taking another and another; I was looking straight at him. Knowing I was becoming mesmerized, but at the same time not caring enough to stop myself.

When I was almost to him now, his eyes no longer glowered dangerously and his mouth grew easy. I was a foot away from him now, self-conscious and scared but anxious to do what he wanted. I extended a hand as well.

"Stop!"

A voice broke out into the clearing the opposite direction from whom I stood in front of. I twisted in the direction of the voice and watched as the figure emerged from the mist.

Ruka Nogi.

I gasped in astonishment as I glanced at my rescuer. I could feel him tense behind me but otherwise stood completely still. His expression was of hatred, pure loathing.

"Stop, Mikan! Come back it isn't safe here!"

"What do you mean? Come back where?" my mind was all muddled now. 'What was Ruka doing here?'

I felt more then heard a growl, as strong and heavy as a lion's, erupt from behind me and my rescuer placing himself firmly in front of my body defensively. "Don't listen to him." he tells me "stay where you are." His voice, stern.

I do as he says but feel a nagging feeling that I need to run away. Ruka looks horrified as if by staying put I was throwing my body off a cliff. He looked at my rescuer menacingly "you give her back now!" his command sliding through his teeth.

"Give to you what is rightfully mine?" The giant in front of me scoffed "If you want her you have to take her." He challenged

I didn't like the sound of that and before I could blink they were charging at one another.

"NO!" I screeched lunging up right in my bed while my still playing CD tumbled to the wood floor. My room was dark except for the moon light that shone in my window and I was breathing heavily, as my heart raced rapidly. "What was that?" I wondered out loud and then instantly regretted it as my throat screamed in protest. "Need water" I concluded and attempted to get up from the bed to retrieve it, but stopped when I heard paper crumble and a pencil clatter to the floor.

I closed my eyes thinking 'what the….?' and inwardly willing for what I was concluding would go away. But it didn't, and when I reopened my eyes I felt as if I was reliving a horrible nightmare all over again.

Drawings, drawings covered my bedroom floor ones again like Déjà-vu with pictures, of course of my latest dream. I glanced left and right, picking up all the pictures surrounding my bed, trying to decipher what it was I was looking for. (Surely it must have been my common sense since apparently I'd lost it! )

And as I looked I finally spotted what I was looking for. Shakily, I picked up one of the pieces of papers and examine d it. 'Exactly as I expected' I thought 'another perfect drawing of my rescuers face.' It was as I studied my work that…..I heard a sound come from the direction of my window. When I turned to look…..

It was him.

"Nice drawing." He said gesturing to the picture I held "Hello I'm **Natsume Hyuga**."


End file.
